Orange and Green
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: Prequel to 'Reunion'. It all started when neither of them went to the school dance. Kyle/Kenny COMPLETE.
1. He's a bitch, alright

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_Okay, this is the prequel to 'Reunion'. But you can read the stories either way really._

_Also! Also! I made a list! A list of stories I want to write! A list dammit! Go me! I'm so proud of me! W00t!_

* * *

Kyle Broflovski was gay.

He had known this for about a year now, discovering it during swim season. Other shirtless boys were simply much more interesting than the barely anything bathing suits the girls wore. When he decided to test his 'Gay Kyle' theory by watching gay porn, he was pretty damn sure. It wasn't upsetting, it was just fairly important and personal.

He'd never told anyone this fact though. Not even his Super Best Friend Stan Marsh, who just happened to be standing next to him and waiting for the bus rushing to do whatever homework he didn't finish the night before. On Kyle's other side stood the Fatass, Eric Cartman. Cartman was leaning close to Kenny McCormick, both staring intently at the larger teen's iPod with a headphone an ear.

"What the hell are you two doi-"

"Shut up, Jew!" Cartman snapped, still listening intently. After a moment he looked at the blonde next to him. "Did you hear it?" He asked curiously.

"Uh uh," The blonde replied simply. His hood was down for once, in order to use the single headphone and his blonde hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Dammit!"

Kyle eyed the two suspiciously, "What are you guys doing, anyway?" He asked again, more suspicious than curious.

"For your information, Kahl," Cartman started with a snippy voice, "We are trying to hear the voices that whisper for teenagers to do dirty things in 'The Raging Pussies' new album."

The redhead frowned and glared at the two, "You do know that's just some lame rumor, right?"

Cartman snatched the headphone out of Kenny's ear before sending Kyle a narrow eyed glare, "Oh, its real, Kahl," Cartman replied, "While listening to it, Kenny started playing with himself the other night."

"Kenny always plays with himself." Kyle replied bluntly.

The blonde in question didn't reply but simply pulled his hood over his head. His friends didn't notice this reaction since they usually assumed that his ears were just cold or it was some habit. They also didn't notice the glares he sent them as they continued to bicker.

Stan suddenly straightened up, giving a slight stretch and looking very pleased with himself, "I finished!" He exclaimed, interrupting the argument.

"You wouldn't have had to do it this morning if you had done it last night when you were supposed to," Kyle scolded.

Stan gave a shrug, "It's done, isn't it?" He asked.

Kyle gave his friend another scolding look before turning to the other teens, "You guys did your homework too, didn't you?" He asked.

Cartman waved him off, "That's not your business," He snapped, "but yes, yes I did."

Kyle's green eyes flickered to meet Kenny's blue ones. They stood there, eyes fixed on each other for a long moment before Kyle quickly looked away, moving his attention on the bus driving up.

The boys climbed into the bus, Stan sitting next to Kyle and Cartman sitting behind them. Kenny sat alone in front of them, his gaze set to stare out the window. Kyle stared at the back of the blonde's hood for a moment, swallowing down the lump in his throat before sitting forward, leaning against the back of Kenny's seat.

"So, Kenny, did you finish all of your homework?" He asked, trying to sound friendly.

The blonde turned his face, blinking slightly at how close Kyle was. The redhead backed off quickly though. "I didn't do my homework," he replied quietly.

Kyle frowned, and quickly transitioned to sit next to Kenny, "What do you mean you didn't do it?" He asked, scolding.

"Why bother?" Kenny asked, "I'm always behind in classes because of the time I spend in Hell, and I'm not going to be successful or anything when I'm older." Kyle opened his mouth to argue but Kenny cut him off, "In ten years, you'll find me standing in my yard of dirt with a beer in my hand and flipping off my wife who's pregnant with our sixth brat."

"That's a really descriptive and…depressing prediction." Kyle commented, "But you know you can fix that, right Kenny?"

The blonde shot him a glare, "Its senior year and I'm practically failing all of my classes."

"There's still time," Kyle pressed.

"Kyle…just…fuck off, okay?" Kenny tightened up his hood slightly and turned his gaze back to the window and the passing trees.

Kyle's expression turned into a concerned frown and he transferred back to sit next to Stan. The other boy leaned close and whispered "Dude, what's Kenny's problem?"

"I don't know," Kyle replied, watching the blonde carefully.

"So are you going to the dance on Friday?" Stan asked, changing the subject to something he considered much more interesting. Stan was like that, if something started to get awkward or uninteresting, he'd change the subject. Simple as that.

Kyle always guessed this habit spurted from their many adventures. Stan simply decided to stop acknowledging the weirdness.

"I didn't really know there was a dance," Kyle replied. He'd been too into his classes to hear the morning announcements.

Stan frowned, fully aware of what his friend was doing instead of filling his social calendar, "Well, there's a dance on Friday, meaning we have only today, tomorrow and Friday morning to get dates."

Kyle frowned. He didn't consider going to a dance with a date. Shit, was he going to have to pretend to woo some girl? He certainly wasn't ready to come out of the closet. "Dates?" He asked, sounding wary.

"Are you fags planning to wear matching shirts?" Cartman asked, leaning forward against the back of their seat.

"Shut up, fatass, it's not like you have a date yet!" Stan snapped.

"Actually," the larger boy smirked, "I do. I'm taking Bebe."

They stared at him in shock before Kyle recovered, "You're lying."

"Nu uh," Cartman replied, "We had a bet, I won, and now she has to go with me to the dance. So ha!"

Kyle and Stan gave each other looks. Of course the only way Cartman could get a date was through some form of manipulation. Stan glanced over towards the front of the bus, where Bebe sat with Wendy. He nudged Kyle, who moved back into the seat next to Kenny and quickly made his way to the seat behind the girls, wincing as he was screamed at by the bus driver.

* * *

Kyle glared at the note that was just flicked onto his desk. Stan had sent it from across the room and the redhead had a pretty good idea it was nagging him about getting a date for the dance. Warily, he reached for the paper and blinked when it was suddenly snatched from his reach.

Kenny opened the paper up; his hood pulled down due to the school's newly established dress code and read the note. Kyle watched, silent and completely stunned, as the blonde then took his pencil, scribbled something down, rolled the paper into a ball and chucked it at Stan's head.

The black haired boy jumped in surprise and quickly picked up the note, thankful that the teacher's back was turned. After taking what felt like forever, he finally got the note unraveled. He frowned when he got the reply and wrote something down before shooting the note back to Kyle's desk. The redhead snatched the paper as soon as it landed.

First he read Stan's first message.

'_Dude, try asking Red. She's nice and sorta hot. And I heard she's single! It'll be a blast!'_

Kyle frowned as his eyes drifted down to Kenny's reply.

'_Hey, fucktard, can't you see that Kyle isn't squirming his ass off to go to the stupid dance? Leave the guy the fuck alone.'_

Kyle shot a glare at Kenny. Though the blonde was completely right about his feelings, Kenny had no right to write that to Stan. And it seemed the next message was actually meant for Kenny and not Kyle.

'_Since when did you take an interest in Kyle's feelings, Kenny? Lately you've been snapping at everyone and being a bitch in general. So why don't you back the fuck off and stay out of our business until you start acting like our friend again.'_

Kyle winced and noticed Kenny watching him curiously. Reluctantly, he held out the note and the blonde took the piece of paper, his eyes quickly scanning over the page before his eyes narrowed.

He abruptly stood up, making it a show in front of the whole class to rip up the paper. He tossed the fragments in Stan's direction, pulled his hood over his head and stomped to the class door. He looked at Stan again, a muffled 'fuck you' exiting his mouth before he slammed out of the room.

Stan and Kyle glanced at each other in confusion. Kyle glared slightly. Kenny was acting off; he'd noticed that as well as Stan and Cartman. The blonde was more of a recluse and when he did come out or try to be social he was bitter and had nothing but negativity.

It was starting to worry him actually.

And, he blamed his mother's genes for this, he had to do something about it.

Kyle raised his hand, standing up, "I have to go to the bathroom!" He declared, running out with his belonging and without his pass.

He couldn't find Kenny anywhere on the school grounds, so he headed for the blonde's home. Crossing the railroad tracks, Kyle noticed that the McCormick truck was missing, meaning that Stuart or both parents were out. Kyle wasn't sure what to think about that, seeing as Kenny's parents were unemployed. But that didn't mean they didn't have places to go.

Stepping around the house, Kyle peered into the half open window. The site was…interesting to say the least. Kenny sat on his mattress, back facing the window and hand resting on the small stereo next to him. Words playing softly as Kenny harshly sang along with Alanis Morrisette.

"I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed…"

Kyle folded his arms across the window sill and leaned forward, listening intently to Kenny's light and, Kyle was guessing because the blonde's voice was relaxing, therapeutic singing.

Idly, the redhead glanced around Kenny's room. The posters of half naked to completely naked women striking sensual poses that covered the walls were ripped. Corners sticking to the tacks as the middles littered the floor. Among the ripped posters on the floor were Playboys, some ripped, others helplessly flung about. Kyle's gazed stopped when his gaze caught a photo of a naked man staring up at him.

Kenny had switched songs now, still trying to calm down it seemed. Kyle bit his lip, tempted to speak up and make his presence known, but the idea of how Kenny would react upon his friend seeing his room didn't make it an appealing thing to do.

Instead, Kyle carefully backed away from the window, staying silent and making his way back around the house to the porch and front door. He the cleared his throat, straightened up and brushed his clothes off before rapping his knuckles against the thin and worn wooden door.

The faint music stopped and the sound of steps creaked down the hall. Kenny opened the door, looking worn down and stared at Kyle, somewhat surprised to see the redhead there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You ran out on class."

"So did you apparently."

Kyle pushed past the blonde and sat down on the old couch, "…Do you…wanna talk about it?" Kyle asked carefully.

Kenny moved and sank down into the couch next to his friend, running his hands down his face, "Not really, no."

"Sorry Stan's such a douche." Kyle stated quietly.

Kenny glanced at the redhead, "Sorry? For me?" He asked, "You're his best friend. I'm the one who should be feeling sorry." He offered a grin.

The first grin Kyle had seen from the blonde in some time.

Kyle shoved Kenny playfully, "And you're not a douche?" He asked.

The blonde snorted, shoving back, "Nah, I'mma dick." Kyle laughed, pleased when Kenny laughed with him. The blonde stood up and waved for his friend to follow, "C'mon, I stashed some Toaster Tarts we can snack on."


	2. Ew, its all sticky

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or that line from Shakespeare's play._

_Sorry the update took so long, A lot has been going on._

* * *

An abrupt gasp escaped his lips as Kyle sat up in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. His shoulders shuddered in shock and he gripped his blanket tightly. His shirt and pajama pants clung to his body uncomfortably.

Practically leaping out of bed, he rushed for the window, flinging it open and gasped for the cold fresh air. It felt so good against his hot and sticky body. After a moment of letting his body adjust to the new and favorable temperature, he strode to his bed and pulled back the covers with a frown.

Fuck.

Super fuck when he ran his hand over the covers to make sure it wasn't sweat.

Goddamn fucking shit.

He sucked in a deep breath, peeling off his just as stick clothes and changed into fresh pajamas. Gathering everything in his arms, he carried the mess laundry downstairs and into the laundry room. Shoving the fabric into the washer, he started it before trotting off into the kitchen, glancing at the clock for the time.

Not even half past one. Goddammit.

Kyle flung open the fridge and helped himself to a water bottle, stomping into the living room and ceremoniously flinging himself onto the couch. It wasn't the fact that he'd had a wet dream that pissed him off but who it was about.

He'd never had a dream about someone he knew before. _Never_.

The dream replayed in Kyle's mind and he could feel his face heat up. Groaning, he ran his hands down his face, completely and absolutely clueless as to what to do. He certainly couldn't tell anyone, nobody knew he was gay. If he told Stan and changed it to a more heterosexual version, the black haired boy would just ask questions, try to figure it out and the next thing he'd know, he'd be at the dance with some girl he had no interest in.

And how the hell was he supposed to face Kenny tomorrow?

"Kyle, what are you doing up?"

Kyle's head shot up to look at his little brother, standing on the stairs and watching him curiously. The younger boy rubbed at his eyes and Kyle's mouth pulled into a frown.

"Ike, go back to bed," He whispered quickly. His little brother, though five years younger, was only three years behind him. Meaning this was Ike's first year of high school.

"You didn't answer my question," Ike replied with a whine, moving further down the stairs. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm waiting for my laundry to finish," Kyle replied honestly.

Ike wrinkled his nose in confusion, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you doing laundry so late at night?" He asked.

"I….spilled soda on my sheets." The older hastily explained, shifting uncomfortably on the couch, "Don't tell Mom and Dad, okay?"

Ike nodded, still looking confused, "Well, you're gonna fall asleep in class if you stay up," He said, "Why didn't you come sleep with me?"

"I was going to," Kyle lied, showing off the water bottle, "I just…needed a drink is all."

"If you say so," Ike started slowly, moving up the stairs again, "I leave you some room, just don't take forever."

Kyle nodded and watched his little brother go up the stairs silently. Relaxing in his seat, he set the bottle on the end table and ran his hands down his face. The dream flashed in his mind again.

Fuck.

How _was_ he going to face Kenny?

* * *

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Fucking drama class.

Fucking Kenny for claiming him as his partner before knowing what they were going to be doing.

Fucking fact that Kenny _had_ to be Romeo and was now leaning in to kiss him, his gorgeous blue eyes looking at him, half lidded.

Fucking face feeling as though the skin was burning off while his stomach tried to burst out like from that alien movie.

Kenny stopped when he and Kyle were practically nose to nose and broke out in a grin. His eyes flickered to the rest of the class, their audience. Kyle couldn't help but look, swallowing hard. Everyone watched them intently, waiting for the kiss. A few kids looked disgusted, others looked eager, all looked completely interested.

Blue eyes flickered back to Kyle's green. "We could really give them a show," the blonde stated teasingly, his hot breath on Kyle. Kenny studied Kyle, who was startled and at a complete loss for words while his body told him many pleasant, for a moment before pulling away, looking to be deep in thought.

Kyle straightened up, ignoring the teacher's praise and quickly made his way back to his desk. Kenny followed, making his way to the desk behind Kyle while looking very relaxed and casual. The classroom seemed to thicken with silence before the teacher called for the next pair to perform whatever they were assigned.

Kyle stared intently at his desk top, not daring to look at the boy behind him. He was gripping the knees of his pants tightly, nails digging into his skin through the fabric while he tried desperately to make his face cool down and stomach stop fluttering. His mind was whirling. First, he had that dream and now this? Wait…that could only mean…

_Fuck, shit, cock, ass, titties, boner, bitch, muff, pussy, God, butt hole, __Barbara Streisand!_

He had a thing for Kenny.

Kyle Broflovski had a fucking _crush_ on Kenny fucking McCormick.

The bell rang shortly after this revelation and Kyle quickly grabbed his bag, practically running out of the classroom and ignoring Kenny's calls for him to slow down. This was probably going to turn the blonde's mood to shit, but he honestly didn't care right now.

He pushed past other students, shoving by Stan and Cartman and headed straight into the bathroom. None of the other boys came in to look for him or ask what was wrong. Something he was entirely grateful for.

The bell rang and Kyle continued to hide away in a stall, idly reading the dirty messages written on the wall. He decided that he'd just completely miss this period and go to the next class. He'd face the wrath of his mother when she found out and just be done with it. It was a simple enough plan that eased him slightly knowing that Kenny wasn't in his next class.

And then he remembered that it was the start of the new semester and he and Kenny had practically all the same classes now.

Fuck.

Kyle buried his face in his hands tiredly, freezing when the bathroom door opened and voices echoed into the room.

"Did you hear about drama class?" A voice that sounded very much like Craig asked.

"No," A Token sounding voice replied, "What happened?"

"Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick almost kissed!"

"Dude! Really?"

"Yeah," came the reply, "They were doing that kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet and Kenny leaned in way close. It looked like they wanted to do it too."

"That is _so_ gay!"

A dull ache ran through Kyle's body. He was going to _kill_ Kenny if people figured out he was gay.

"Yeah, but knowing those guys, it was probably some prank. Remember that time in Sex Ed when Kenny and Stan practically shoved their hands down each others pants?"

There was a laugh, "Dude, how could I forget?"

The owners of the voices flushed and washed their hands, laughing as they left the bathroom. Kyle frowned. He remembered when Stan and Kenny did that, it was hilarious actually because Stan tripped over the trash can afterwards and nearly brought down the chalk board.

The bell eventually rang and Kyle quickly exited, rushing to his class. When he got to the classroom, he cursed silently under his breath. It was empty. It was lunchtime. That meant he had to sit with his friends and trying not to be awkward in front of Cartman. That Fatass could pick up such feelings in an instant.

Slowly, he opened the doors to the cafeteria, scoping out his friends. Stan waved him over to their table and his stomach lurched when he found that he'd be sitting across from Kenny, though the blonde didn't look very happy at the moment.

Actually, Kyle noticed that Kenny looked to be having an internal battle of sorts as he sat down. The blonde was picking at his free lunch with his spork, his face contorted in a thoughtful frown. The others didn't seem to take any mind but Kyle winced slightly. Kenny's mood was his fault this time.

"So, find a date yet?" Stan asked as soon as Kyle's butt was planted in his seat.

Kyle's gaze flickered to Kenny, expecting some sort of reaction but getting nothing. "No, I didn't." He replied, "Everyone has a date by now, its no biggie."

"But Kyle, what are you going to do then?" Stan asked, seeming both annoyed and worried.

"I'll just hang out at home or with someone who isn't going either." Kyle replied, trying to sound cheerful and reassuring.

"But _everyone_ is going." Came his exasperated reply.

"I'm not." Stan and Kyle looked at Kenny in surprise and he glared at them slightly, "No girl is going to want to go on a date with a guy who can't afford dinner, pictures, or flowers." He replied shortly.

Kyle looked back at Stan, "See, I can just hang out with Kenny!" He replied, fighting his face from heating up.

Goddamn just discovered crush thing.

"If you don't have any other plans that is," the redhead looked at the blonde.

Kenny blinked, looking slightly surprised for a moment but shook his head, "No, I don't." He replied.

"Great! We can make a night of it!" Kyle started, his head telling him to shut the fuck up but the message was clearly no use, "You can stay over if you want!"

Kenny blinked slightly, looking a bit alarmed for a moment, "Okay…if you want…" He replied, sounding unsure.

Wait…unsure? Fuck.

Kyle bit his bottom lip, wondering why Kenny was so unsure. Maybe he figured out Kyle was gay and thought he'd try to pull a move on the blonde tomorrow night? God, just thinking Kyle would do something like that would show how fucked up their friendship could get.

The redhead simply decided to plaster on a fake smile, straightening up, "Great, come over tomorrow night whenever you want," He informed.

Kenny nodded, still looking unsure, "I'll…I'll see you guys in class." He told them before abruptly standing up and quickly leaving the cafeteria.

"What's up his ass?" Cartman asked, dragging the blonde's barely touched meal towards him.

Stan shrugged as Kyle watched the doors Kenny left through with a frown.


	3. Well, that was easy

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or 'Friday, I'm in Love'_

* * *

Kyle pushed open the front door and kicked his boots off before moving to the kitchen, bouncing slightly to get the blood circulating through his body again. He set the grocery bag in his arms on the counter and his little brother, who was drinking a glass of milk, started unpacking as Kyle peeled off his winter wear.

"Fuck, its getting colder earlier in the year." He spat out, still bouncing for heat.

He took off his jacket and gloves, leaving him to wear his green hat, a long sleeve green shirt, an orange overshirt and olive cargo pants. He bounced over to the heater and turned the home's heat up a few degrees more before pulling off his cold and slightly wet socks.

"Its only November fourteenth, think about when its gonna be Winter Break," Ike added, eyeing the junk food his brother purchased. "Are you and Kenny just gonna eat junk food all night?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Kyle replied, "You get some too though!"

Ike snorted, "No way, I'm going out with the guys' tonight." He rolled his eyes as his brother looked at him suspiciously, "Mom approved," He assured. "I'll be back at nine."

Kyle glanced at the clock. It was half past five now. "Well, you better go now or you wont' have time to do anything." He started.

Ike nodded, rushing out of the kitchen to get his coat and boots. Kyle followed after in order to hang his jacket up and stifled an amused laugh. His brother still had the scarf and hat he had when he was four. Ike shot his brother a glare.

"What?" He demanded.

"You just look so cute," Kyle commented teasingly.

Ike flipped his older brother off and stomped to the front door. Kyle followed in amusement, "I still remember when you would be building a snowman, stop and yell 'I pooped my pants!' loud enough for the whole street to hear."

"Shut up, Kyle! I was like four!" Ike snapped, swinging the front door open. He gasped in shock as Kenny blinked at him.

The blonde broke into a grin at the younger boy's familiar attire, "Aw, Ike, you look so cute," He greeted.

Kyle laughed as his little brother let out a frustrated growl and shoved past Kenny, stomping down the drive. Kenny laughed as well while stepping into the home, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag to the floor. He tugged off his hooded jacket to reveal an orange shirt with the words 'FBI: Federal Boob Inspector' and a long sleeved brown shirt underneath.

"So, Ike's gonna be out until nine and Mom and Dad are gonna be out for the night," Kenny brightened up and Kyle gave him a look, "No party."

Kenny's shoulders slumped and he stuck his tongue out, "Party pooper."

Kyle suppressed a blush, which was frustrating him to no end, and nodded, "Yes, yes I am." He replied.

The blonde slung an arm around his friend's shoulders and offered a smirk, "So, it's just the two of us then," He started off mischievously. Kyle felt his knees try to give way but he managed to keep balance, "Then how about we play that new game of yours as loudly as possible!" Kenny left Kyle's side and moved for the kitchen despite his declaration of playing a video game. "Oh! Snacks!"

Kyle laughed and took off after his friend, "Yeah, dude, I just bought them for tonight."

Kenny spun on his heels, hugging a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. "And none of them are off-brand." He stated cheerfully.

Kyle offered a smile, not really sure of what to say that wouldn't risk putting Kenny in a mood. After a moment he decided to just, shift the subject in another direction, "How about we drag all of this stuff into the living room so we don't have to go back in here whenever we want something?"

Kenny nodded, pleased with this suggestion and gathered whatever he could into his arms before walking into the living room. Kyle gathered what he could as well and followed the blonde, who was now surrounding himself with snacks. Apparently the McCormicks were low on food again.

Kyle sat on the couch behind Kenny and handed the blonde the remote and he organized the armful of snacks he'd brought out. The blonde snatched the remote and started flipping through channels before stopping. "Dude! Terrance and Phillip are on!"

"I thought we were gonna play that game."

"But Kyyyyle," Kenny leaned back, pouting, "Fart jokes! And we have all night!"

Kyle stared at Kenny's deep blue eyes. The blonde's head was practically in his lap and pouting up at him. The redhead pinched his leg hard to keep the blush down, "Yeah, you're right. Besides, it's been forever since we've seen Terrance and Phillip."

Kenny broke out into a grin and Kyle couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was in such a good mood this evening. "Exactly!" He replied before straightening up to watch the cartoon.

They watched in silence for about ten minutes before Kenny began to squirm slightly. Kyle frowned in concern, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kenny glanced back at his friend before turning completely around, "Kyle, can I tell you something?" He asked, his voice hushed. "And you have to promise not to tell anyone? Not even Stan?"

Kyle furrowed his brow. "Yeah, of course, dude. You could tell me anything."

The blonde sucked in a deep breath, looking up at Kyle through his blonde bangs, "I'm scared." He stated, firmly forcing the words out.

"Of?" Kyle asked. He was really concerned now. He hadn't noticed that his friend was starting to develop dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I…I don't want to be like my parents," Kenny replied, "I don't want to be some deadbeat, living off of welfare and lately…teachers won't get off my ass but they're no help and the counselor isn't helping and.." He looked at Kyle helplessly, "I'm so confused."

Kyle stared at his friend, wondering how long this had been stewing inside of Kenny. The image of the blonde's room flashed in his mind. Cautiously, Kyle reached out and put a reassuring hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It'll be okay," He assured in a soothing voice, "The school thing…I'll help you out."

Kenny shook his head, "No," He replied, "I'd rather you not."

Kyle frowned, pulling his hand back, "Why not?"

Kenny didn't look at him, refused to look at him actually. "Lets just….lets just keep watching…"

Kyle's eyes narrowed in a glare, "You're not even going to tell me why I can't help you? Do you know how unfair that is?!" He demanded.

Kenny ignored him and scooted to the game consol. He tossed Kyle a microphone and popped the game in, using the remote to turn on the right channel. He then scooted back and sat down next to Kyle, still not looking at him though.

"What song do you want?" He asked, playing with the remote.

"I don't care," Kyle replied, "Aren't you even going to answer me?"

"'Friday, I'm in Love' sounds like a good start," Kenny mused, glancing at the clock on the DVD player, "Think Bebe pummeled fatass yet?"

Kyle growled in frustration as the song started, "Well, will you tell me if I told you a secret I haven't even told Stan?" He asked in annoyance.

Kenny paused as the lyrics started and stared at Kyle, "What secret?" He asked.

"Answer me first."

"Depends on how juicy the secret is."

Kyle swallowed hard, he could hear the door unlocking and mused that Ike must've forgotten something so he'd better tell Kenny now and let his brother's interruption halt the blonde's reaction. "I'm gay."

Time stopped as Kenny stared at him, complete and utter shock on his face. The next thing Kyle knew, the door was opening and lips were on his. There was a gasp of surprise, the door slammed closed, Kyle wanted to run after his brother but he was lost in blue before his eyes drifted closed and his hands buried themselves in soft blonde hair.

Kenny pulled away, looking flushed and highly embarrassed. Kyle's brain didn't process his mumbled apology as he lightly ran his fingers over his tingling lips. "You…kissed me." The redhead stated dumbly.

"I know, I'm really sorry, Kyle!"

"No, no…I….why?" He asked, watched the blonde carefully.

"Like I told you," Kenny started, "I'm confused. I don't know why I like you and…"

"You…like me?"

Kenny nodded, "For a while now." He admitted. "I hated it at first too. I mean, I don't know if its because of all the times Cartman's knocked me down or the fact that you've always been so nice to me but so close to Stan….And I…well I never was sure if you were straight or not…"

Kyle stared at the blonde, shocked, "Why?"

Kenny looked at his friend as though he were an idiot, "Kyle, you're the only one who's actually shown a complete and true interest in my wellbeing, you're smart, you're hot, you're funny…"

Kyle's ears burned, "Hot?" Kenny nodded, "But…_you're_ the hot one! I'm surprised you haven't had a billion girlfriends by now!"

"Nobody wants to date a guy who lives off Poptarts and might be dead when a date is supposed to happen." Kenny replied with a scowl.

Kyle shifted slightly, knowing quite well that his face was as bright as his hair. "I'd date you," He mumbled quietly, partially hoping that the blonde wouldn't hear him.

"…You would?"

Kyle shifted again, "Well, I'd rather we not tell anybody about it…so it'd have to be secret and stuff..." He stated, completely avoiding eye contact.

Kenny reached out, hooking his finger under Kyle's chin and gently guiding his head to look at the blonde, "I can deal." He stated simply, leaning in and giving the redhead a peck on the nose.

Kyle blinked, "So…we're dating?" He asked, wondering if it really was as simple as that.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" He asked, breaking into a grin.

Kyle couldn't help but grin back at the blonde, "Well…cool!" He exclaimed, "Does that mean you'll tell me why I can't help you now?"

"Oh, you can help me now," Kenny replied casually.

Kyle frowned thoughtfully, putting two and two together. And then he got it. Kenny didn't want him to help because he liked him. Reasonable enough.

"So…we're…boyfriends." Kyle stated, the whole thing not yet settling into his mind.

"Yup."

"How're we gonna do this?" He asked.

Kenny shrugged, offering a grin, "Lets not think about it now, we'll figure it out tomorrow, okay?"

That sounded like a good idea. "Yeah…okay."

His mind then drifted back to the memory of the kiss. Of the door opening, the sound of a gasp….shit. "I totally fucking forgot about Ike."

"….Ike?"

"Yeah, he came in right when you kissed me and ran out!"

Kenny winced. "Ooooh."


	4. I wouldn't trust Kenny either, Adolf

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park._

_Sorry it took so long! I actually had to write down a bit of ANOTHER story. I'm not starting it until this one is done though, I just didn't want to forget what I wanted to happen. If that makes sense. _

_Then, my computer caught a virus. Goddamn Trojans. When will their war be over, Helen's been dead for like EVER._

_I've also realized it's easier to write if I'm talking to someone. . So…special thanks to Speedy for helping me stay on track while writing this!_

* * *

Kyle had been pacing since he had realized he'd forgotten about his little brother, driving his new boyfriend insane. Kenny shifted in his laying position on the couch, watching Kyle walk back and forth, pausing every so often to check the time. "He should be here by now," The redhead groaned.

Kenny gave a long sigh, "Kyle, it's not even nine yet. Give him time."

"Yeah, but-" Kyle was cut off by the door opening and Ike walking in. "Ike!"

The younger boy didn't say anything as he took off his winter clothes, walking silently past his brother to put the clothing articles away in the closet. Kenny and Kyle watched him intently as he refused to look at either of them.

"Ike?"

Finally the boy looked at his brother, "I won't tell," He simply stated offering a hesitant smile.

Kyle and Kenny glanced at each other, slightly nervous, "You won't?" Kenny asked cautiously.

"It's your business."

"Ike," Kyle started, "I-"

"Listen," The younger cut in, heading for the stairs while staring intently at his brother, "I'm really tired, so I'm just going to go to bed. Okay?"

Kyle nodded and watched Ike disappear up the staircase. Finally he turned to look at Kenny, an expression of concern on his face. "Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow? Let it sink in some more?"

Kenny nodded, sitting up and patting the seat next to him, "Sounds like a good plan," He replied. Kyle crossed the room and sat down next to Kenny. The blonde slung an arm over the other's shoulders, "And he doesn't seem to be freaking out too badly."

"On the outside," Kyle muttered.

"Dude, don't be such a downer."

* * *

Kenny slung an arm around Kyle's shoulders the next Monday afternoon. He gave the other boy's shoulders a squeeze as a large grin spread across his face, adjusting his backpack with his free hand. "Man, Kyle, I don't know how you did it but I gotta hand it to you. When you say you're going to help me, you mean it."

Kyle offered a pleasant smile, his hand reaching to lightly brush against Kenny's fingers before holding onto his own backpack strap. "All I did was convince your teachers to give you extra credit and make-up work." He stated.

"Yeah, but they _hate_ me!"

"Well, maybe if you did your work in the first place," Kyle started. Kenny opened his mouth to protest but Kyle beat him to it, "Or asked for the work as soon as you came back…"

Kenny sighed, "Okay, I'll give you that. If I did that I might not have a shitload to do now." He glanced around, pleased to find the hall clear and leaned in close, his warm breath on the redhead's ear, "Then again, I wouldn't have an excuse to spend time with you."

Kyle shivered as Kenny's breath hit his ear, "Kenny…" He started in a warning whine.

The blonde pulled away, pleased with his boyfriend's reaction but annoyed that he couldn't continue right here and right now. Then again, they had a study date that, with all this work, could take a while…

Kyle seemed to read Kenny's mind though, "We're focusing on your grades tonight and only your grades."

Kenny sighed, sticking out his bottom lip pathetically, "That's all? Just studying?" He asked.

"Oh, we're going to have food too."

Kyle grinned as he was shot an annoyed look and elbowed Kenny in the side playfully, "Why?" he asked teasingly, "What do you want to do?"

Kenny gave a grin but pulled away into a more impersonal position, his arm still draped over Kyle's shoulders. Stan and Cartman had just turned the corner, talking to each other in a relaxed tone. Stan waved at his friends and they walked towards each other, meeting in the middle before Stan and Cartman turned and walked along with the blonde and redhead.

"We're going to Cartman's to play his new game, you guys wanna come?" Stan asked, cheerfully.

Kenny brightened, looked at Kyle, who was frowning. Kenny sighed, "I have make up work."

"Can't you just do it in between turns?" Stan asked, his smile turning into a thoughtful frown.

Kenny glanced at Kyle, looking hopeful. "Please?" He asked, "Only between turns."

Kyle heaved a sigh in defeat, "Fine," He said, "But you have to get as much done as possible, Kenny."

"Oh, Kahl, you really need to do something about that sand in your vagina," Cartman taunted, "You're starting to sound as bitchy as your mom."

"Goddammit, Cartman, I do not have sand in my vagina!" Kyle snapped, glaring vehemently at the other boy.

Kenny snorted next to him, "Since when did you have a vagina?"

Kyle shot him a glare as well, pulling away from the relaxed arm and pushing the school door open. Kenny eyed Kyle for a moment before sighing, shoving his hands in his pockets. Apparently when you start dating one of your best friends, he gets a bit more sensitive.

The boys walked to Cartman's house, talking cheerfully and trading insults as usual. Kyle seemed distracted at first before relaxing and joining in the fun. He and Kenny traded secretive smiles after Kyle shot a fat joke and Cartman began unlocking his door in frustration.

They entered the home, dumping their bags by the couch and Kyle collapsed in the cushions. Almost as soon as he sat down, his hand was being pushed around by the loving rumbles of Cartman's cat. The boys had gotten it after Cartman's first cat died of old age. It's had a black patch at the top of its head, looking like parted hair, and a black spot under its nose.

Cartman sighed as the cat kneaded its black and white paws in Kyle's lap and made itself comfortable. "Adolf," He scolded in a whined tone, "Stop being a whore for the Jew!"

The cat merely purred and rubbed itself even more so against Kyle.

Kyle grinned, scratching the cat affectionately and stifling a chuckle. He simply loved this twist of irony. And it wasn't like he planned it, that Cartman understood after the first six months. The cat just really liked Kyle for some reason.

Kenny unceremoniously flopped down next to Kyle, holding his hand out for the cat gingerly. Adolf gave his finger a quick lick, eyeing him cautiously. Ever since Kenny had a slight relapse and tried to get the cat to spray, their relationship hadn't been too great. The cat didn't show hatred, it just wouldn't stay near Kenny for long. And would eye him cautiously every now and then.

The blonde frowned and pulled his backpack towards him, opening it up and digging out papers and a textbook.

"So, how was the dance?" Kyle asked casually, petting the cat distractedly.

"You know," Stan started, helping Cartman set up the game system, "Lame songs, lame food, dancing…the usual."

"Well, was the usual fun?"

"It fucking sucked," Cartman grumbled.

"Cartman got stood up," Stan explained nonchalantly. "And, it was alright. Not like a prom or something…"

"I did not get stood up!" Cartman snapped, "The bitch just…got the date wrong or something…"

Stan gave his friends a look that clearly said that Cartman was in denial. He probably knew, via Wendy, that Bebe had instead gone to visit her boyfriend in Denver who took her to a hot twenty-one and over dance club, where she developed the hot dance moves that she'd be using in her future. She also got high and her boyfriend had her cherry popped that night but there was a time and place for such gossip.

"So what did you guys do?" Stan asked, deciding to change the subject before Cartman's mood turned for the worse.

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other. Daring each other to make the excuse, to create the lie they were going to tell their friends. Kyle finally spoke up. "Played video games, talked and stuff," He replied casually.

Kenny relaxed slightly, his mind going to ease. Kyle wasn't lying. Stuff could be anything from going on a joy ride to robbing a bank to making out. He didn't mind lying to Cartman, but to Stan. The must be something that Kyle just couldn't do, Kenny then realized. The redhead and Stan were almost joined at the hip, and keeping secrets from Stan must've been hard.

The blonde stowed that in his mind, deciding to confront Kyle later when the time felt right.

"Cool," Stan replied, holding out a remote for Kyle.

The redhead accepted the video game controller, glancing at Kenny and then quickly to the papers in the blonde's lap. A silent order for Kenny to stop daydreaming and do his work.

Kenny heaved a sigh, taking one more glance at Kyle. Green eyes fixated on the television screen, thumbs quickly moving and his tongue poking out slightly. Adolf was curled up in his lap, looking happy and content.

A slight feeling of warmth filled Kenny. He smiled slightly before turning his attention back to his homework.

* * *

_Ew! It's short! I'm so sorry it's short! D8_


	5. Kenny McCormick is a dirty slut

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_Gah! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Sorry! So Sorry! _

* * *

Everybody knew that Kenny McCormick was bi and quite the tramp. There have been numerous stories about him and 'For a good time, call Kenny McCormick' along with his phone number was plastered in both the boys and the girls bathrooms. The girls in Home Economics, he refused to drop the class and his mother stood right behind him on it, always giggled and sighed as he flashed them grins and winks in between threading.

His looks ratings had gone higher up the list since he'd started to take off his hood. His hair was still unkempt but, and everyone agreed, it was unkempt in a good way. He was pretty good in sports, he didn't have a terrible body, but it wasn't muscled either. He was still scrawny since he didn't get huge meals, despite the Home Ec. girls constantly using him as a guinea pig for their latest concoctions.

He was actually a bit on the popular side. He was like Underground Music, everyone thought he was cool but they hadn't realized it yet.

He did still have his trouble making habits though. He'd assisted in numerous pranks, going as far as dying for a few of them only to get detention as soon as he returned to the world of the living, and was constantly in trouble for making perverted and lewd comments. He never meant to make them out loud, he'd simply forget that people can understand him better without his hood and he said them.

He'd developed pubes but not the ability to censor himself.

He never did anything too upsetting or dangerous though.

Or at least that's what his boyfriend thought.

Kyle Broflovski stared, wide eyed, at the scene before him. He was at a distance, not yet noticed by his boyfriend, who was casually chatting with Christophe, casually known at 'Ze Mole'.

It wasn't that Kenny was chatting with someone they didn't usually hang out with. Christophe was a good guy when he wasn't so…on edge. Sure, it was still awkward talking to him or even looking at him. The other boy tended to get flustered around Kyle, embarrassed by the fact that he'd shown weakness and forced the redhead to hold him when he was dying during the big Canadian War.

It was the fact that Kenny was just as casually lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. Leaning against the school building like it was something he always did. A few yards away from him and Mole were the Goth Kids, obviously eyeing Kyle curiously.

Kyle bit back the urges to take after his mother, storm over to the blonde and drag him off by the ear, nagging and scolding the whole while. No. He wouldn't do that to Kenny, he wasn't going to go so far as to critically embarrass his best friend and risk his relationship. But _smoking_? _Really_?

He straightened up, holding his chin up and shoulders back before dutifully striding over to the smoking blonde and brunette.

"Kenny." He said the name in the form of a greeting, a stern 'you better have a good explanation' greeting before giving the French boy a nod.

Kenny took a drag before exhaling, careful to keep the smoke away from the redhead, "Kyle." He greeted back finally.

Kyle blinked at Kenny, trying to figure out how to not sound like a nagger or something, "So…" He bit his lip tentatively, "Is this what takes you so long to meet up with us after school?" He finally asked.

Kenny offered a shrug, understanding where Kyle was going with this, "It helps me wind down," He replied simply.

"But…what about lung cancer? And those other diseases?" Kyle asked, sounding a bit angry now, "You could die!"

Mole snorted.

Kenny gave the French boy a quick look but rubbed out his cigarette, "I die all the time, you never seemed too worried before," He replied shortly, walking to his bag and hoodie a yard away.

Kyle hadn't realized Kenny was just wearing his shirt. No wonder he didn't smell ridiculously like smoke.

"I know death isn't a big deal to you anymore, Kenny," Kyle started, "But what about pain?"

The blonde froze for a moment before tugging his backpack on, giving Mole a nod and grabbing Kyle by the arm to drag him towards wherever Stan and Cartman were waiting for them. Kyle figured the French boy probably thought they looked like some sort of bickering old couple.

A moment of panic came over him as he wondered whether or not Christophe knew. That was his job after all, to know things. Unless that was Gregory, Kyle knew those two worked together. Either way, if Gregory knew, Mole knew and probably vice versa. Goddamn gossips.

Kyle glanced at Kenny. His hand still tightly gripped Kyle's arm as he dragged him along, his blonde eyebrows knitted together and his mouth set into a scowl. Kyle could practically feel the blonde's frustration and annoyance.

Fuck, what did he get himself into?

"Kenny?" He asked cautiously.

Kenny merely tugged his orange hood over his head with his free hand.

"What took you so long, Goddammit?!" Cartman shouted at them from a distance.

Kenny dropped his hand and quickened his pace, causing Kyle to sigh dejectedly and quicken his pace as well, but not enough to walk side by side with Kenny. Stan and Cartman met them halfway, Stan noting the look on Kyle's face and giving a thoughtful frown, but not saying anything.

"What took you fags so long?" Cartman snapped again.

Kyle gasped quietly but shook off the wave of uncomfortable fear, remembering that this was Cartman and he called everyone 'fags'. Kenny stayed silent so Kyle decided to reply, "I…" He glanced at the blonde but got nothing, "I forgot my textbook in the classroom so we went back to get it."

He glanced at Kenny again, who blinked at him, eyes slightly wide in surprise. Kyle tried not to lie. Whenever he did, it seemed to backfire, so he vowed to stop lying. The blonde felt a pang of guilt, wondering if he'd maybe been too harsh with the redhead. He _was_ being a jackass when Kyle was just showing his concern afterall. The redhead wouldn't have brought up Kenny's issue with pain if he didn't feel like he had to.

He'd have to make it up to Kyle.

He watched as Stan and Kyle started walking together, talking amongst themselves like they always did and glanced at Cartman, who was digging out his mp3 player. The larger boy finally offered Kenny an earphone and started walking without him. Kenny plugged the small speaker into his ear, taking off his hood in the process and hurried to fall in step with Cartman.

The blonde smirked at his friend when the familiar perverted lyrics produced by 'The Bloodhound Gang' filled his right ear. Cartman scowled at him but didn't change the song. He did mutter about never letting Kenny alone with his mp3 player and computer ever again. The blonde obviously could not be supervised with something so important.

It was when Kenny started singing along with the song, loudly and proudly about splitting bananas and thighs, that Cartman yanked the headphone from his ear. Kenny blinked in surprise. Stan and Kyle were watching him curiously, Kyle looking like he was frantically fighting down a blush, and Cartman was glaring intensly.

"Kenneh," He started with a growl, "I know you don't care where you stick your dick, but _I do_." Kenny blinked, most likely looking clueless, "I do not want to be seen walking with you while you sing that _shit_, dickhole!"

Kenny smirked, leaning towards Cartman and staring at him through his blonde lashes, "Are you saying you'd prefer it if I sang it to you while we're _alone_?" He asked, his voice catching a mischievous and sultry tone.

Cartman shoved the blonde back, looking more annoyed than sickened or angry, "You're fucking sick!" He shouted.

"Well, I'm always up for a round of 'Doctor and Patient', Eric, but right here in the open?" Kenny asked teasingly, "Think of Stan and Kyle's poor virgin minds!"

"I'm not a virgin!" Stan spoke up.

"Handjobs don't count," Kenny replied quickly, shooting Stan a smirk.

Stan muttered something under his breath while Kenny's gaze trailed over to Kyle. The redhead's expression was blank, but Kenny could tell something was on Kyle's mind. And he was most likely upset about something.

Fuck.

The wheels started working in Kenny's mind. He had to avoid trouble, he knew that. And what he was doing was certainly trouble causing. Of course, he wouldn'tve acted that way if Kyle let him tell people they were together. And Cartman would surely notice if Kenny didn't fuck with him like that.

He was an observant guy, that Cartman.

"Kenny, you fucking piece of shit, stop staring at Kahl like the fag you are and come on!"

See?

"Well why don't you stop watching me, fatass!" The blonde retorted, "If you want to fuck me, just say it! Don't stare at me like some Goddamn stalker!"

"Like fuck I'd want to fuck you!" Cartman shouted back, "Even if I was a buttfucker, I might catch AIDS or something from you! Fucking slut!"

Kenny stared at Cartman like he'd been hit. Not for being called a slut but for the insult on his health. He wanted to look at Kyle, to see what the redhead's reaction was. He prayed to God that Kyle didn't believe Cartman.

"Weak, dude," Stan stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well screw you guys," Cartman pointed to the direction of his house, "I'm going home." He then marched off, holding his head up proudly.

The other three boys stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. Finally Kenny heaved a sigh and glanced at Stan and Kyle, trying to keep himself from looking at Kyle too much, too directly. "I'm not diseased." He stated, his voice cracking slightly.

"We know, Kenny," Stan said in reassurance.

Kenny looked at Kyle hopefully and the redhead managed to offer a smile, "Yeah, dude, we know that you pretty much only have a wallet for condoms." He supplied, forcing a joking tone while giving the blonde a pat on the shoulder.

Kenny smiled weakly. Okay, maybe there was hope after all. His legacy hadn't fucked his relationship up just yet.

"C'mon," Stan started, beginning to walk again, "My mom went shopping today so we probably have junk food."

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other while Stan's back was turned. Kyle offered a secretive and reassuring smile. Kenny grinned back, giving a wink and a playful shove before they both followed after their oblivious friend.

* * *

Later that night, Kenny came home to find his parents staring at a piece of paper in surprise. He frowned in concern, dropping his backpack onto the floor and strolling to peer over Carol McCormick's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, truly curious. It couldn't be a bill; his parents didn't get like that over bills anymore.

"Kenny," His mother started, looking at him in awe, "I am so proud of you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

"Uhm….thanks?" He awkwardly hugged her back in confusion, "Why are you proud of me again?"

Stuart raised the paper so Kenny could see, "You're progress reports came in." He replied.

Kenny blinked in surprise. No missing assignments and he wasn't failing…he even had some C's in there.

"Holy shit!"


	6. Oh, you know I want to churn HIS butter

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park _

_Ha! Hahaha! Take that procrastination! I've beaten you this round!_

* * *

"Geez, Kenny, where've you been the past week?"

Stan, Kyle and Cartman looked at the blonde curiously as he joined them at Stan's locker, hands tucked in his pockets and hood down, a relaxed expression on his face. The hallway was loud due to all the students talking at once, but it was easy for the boys to understand each other as long as they didn't try eavesdropping on other conversations.

"Heart attack," He replied simply.

The three other boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Satan says 'hi' by the way." Kenny added thoughtfully.

"Dude, you're in great shape, how'd you get a heart attack?" Stan asked worriedly.

Kenny shot his friends a grin, "Progress reports." He replied shortly again.

Now Kyle was interested, "Dude, how'd you do?" He asked, knowing it had to be an extreme if Kenny had a heart attack and died from it. Hopefully it was the good extreme.

"I'm passing all my classes," Kenny pulled out his folded up reports and held them out for Kyle, who eagerly snatched them away.

"Kenny, this is great!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, now I gotta ask my teachers for make up work for the past week or my grades will drop again," The blonde sighed in annoyance.

"Well, if we go now, we could probably talk to your teachers and get the work before classes start," Kyle offered already grabbing Kenny's arm to drag him to the nearest teacher's classroom.

The blonde looked back at his friends pleadingly as he was dragged through the hall. Stan and Cartman simply stared after them, confusion on their faces. More confusion on Stan's than Cartman's though, the larger boy looked like he was thinking about something intently.

"I'm really glad you did all that extra credit and make up work, Kenny," Kyle stated lightly, "And I'm really glad that you're actually showing concern for your grades now."

"I'm really glad you helped me," Kenny replied.

Kyle glanced at him, a slight blush filtering on his cheeks. He stopped, glancing around to see that nobody was occupying this hallway at the moment and brushed his lips against the blonde's. Kenny didn't hesitate to deepen their kiss, steering Kyle into the nearest empty classroom, closing the door behind them and pressing the redhead to the wall as soon as they were safe. Kyle was happy to comply with Kenny's directions, wrapping his arms around the others neck and parting his lips to grant Kenny's tongue access.

Kyle let out a pleasant sigh as Kenny broke off the kiss and moving to the redhead's neck. He didn't expect Kenny to bite him though and gasp in surprise, Kenny rubbing Kyle's sides as a form of reassurance.

They both yelped and jumped apart when the sound of the door handle clicking and the door starting to open snapped them out of their moment. The teacher of that classroom blinked at them in confusion and they blinked back.

"I told you that this wasn't the right room, Kyle!" Kenny exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and dragging him out of the room, "Didn't you forget? Teacher's change their rooms around sometimes over the summer!"

Kyle heaved a sigh of relief as they hurried down the hall. The first bell echoed through and students began rushing to their classrooms. The blonde and the redhead glanced at each other, both knowing they had to separate for their first periods.

Kenny pressed his lips against Kyle's cheek before brushing his mouth against the redhead's ear, "Sorry about the hickey," He whispered before running off to his class.

Kyle's hand flew to his neck with a gasp. "Kenny!"

* * *

"Fuck you, Bebe! You fucking bitch!"

Eric Cartman sat down with a 'thump' at the lunch table, his friends eating their food as if nothing had happened. Kenny was doing schoolwork while eating, Kyle pointing at his text book from across the table every now and then with some advice or a correction. Stan silently observed the tutoring while shoving as much of his sandwich as possible in his mouth.

What caught Cartman's attention though, was the formed bruise on Kyle's neck. He raised an eyebrow, deciding to keep that observation to himself, at least for now. He'd use it when it came in handy and when he had more to work with.

Kyle, feeling as though he was being watched, glanced up and frowned when he saw that the larger boy was staring, "What?" He asked.

Before he could answer, Butters cleared his throat from his standing position behind Cartman and Kenny. "S-Sorry to interrupt you, fellas." He started once their attention was on him, "But I was wonderin' if I could talk to Kenny for a sec?"

Glances were traded around the table and Kenny nodded, standing up. Cartman noted the looks he and Kyle exchanged before Kenny smiled at the other blonde, "What's up, Butters?"

"I…I was hoping we could talk in private actually…" Butters mumbled.

Kenny blinked. "Oh…kay…" He glanced back at the other boys before following after Butters into the deserted halls.

Butters was shorter than Kenny, shorter than most of the boys actually, and more petite in build. He bit his lip, looking at Kenny, and his fingers tapped and twisted about in the nervous reaction he had since he was a little boy.

Kenny leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow as he studied Butters carefully, "What's up, Butters?" He asked calmly, carefully.

"Kenny?" He started nervously, "H-How do you know if you're gay?"

Kenny blinked, frowning, "Butters, why are you asking me this?" He asked firmly.

Butters seemed to fidget more, "W-Well, you're bi and that means you're both gay and straight. Or at least that's what Wendy and Bebe told me," He muttered the last part, his expression showing that he was going into deep thought. Kenny cleared his throat and caught the boy's attention again, "I figured if you're both, then you would know how to tell if you were gay or straight…."

"Nice logic." Kenny complimented.

"Yeah, it sounded better in my head," The other blonde admitted dejectedly.

Kenny pushed himself off the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he circled Butters slowly. The boy was obviously gay. Or just really confused. "Do you think you're gay?" he asked.

"I-I dunno…." He admitted, "I sure feel awfully confused about it."

"It's a confusing subject," Kenny assured. "How do you want me to help?"

The smaller blonde blushed slightly, fidgeting more. Kenny frowned, well damn. He placed his hands on Butters' shoulders and looked the other boy directly in the eye. "Butters, I don't think that's the right way to find out. For you at least. And not with me."

"But it's the only way I'll know!" Butters protested, "If I have sex with a boy, and don't feel yicky about it, then I'm gay!"

Kenny blinked, his mind mulling over that. Mostly the word 'yicky'. Butters _had_ to be gay if he was using that. "Butters, look at yourself. You're propositioning sex from the school slut. You're better than that." Butters looked ready to protest again but Kenny interrupted him. "Tell you what, I'll think of another way for us to find out if you're gay, alright?"

Butters nodded, looking a bit appeased. Kenny offered him a smile and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Well, I gotta get back. Cartman's probably had half my lunch and I'd like to eat a little more before class starts up again."

Butters nodded, "Thanks Kenny."

"No, Butters, thanks for trusting me with something like this." He offered a smile, which was weakly returned before he went back into the cafeteria, sitting back with his friends and claiming his tray from Cartman's greedy grasp.

"That was pretty fast for churning his butter," Cartman commented lazily.

"We just talked, fatass," Kenny replied before shoving a sporkfull of corn in his mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Kyle asked as Cartman snapped his usual excuse big boned comment. "Butters looked a bit off."

Kenny shrugged, "He'll be fine." He assured. "Think you can help me with my science homework after school?"

Kyle flashed a secretive smile, "Sure thing, dude," He replied.

"What's that on your neck, Kyle?" Stan asked, interrupted the two as he stared at Kyle's neck observantly.

The redhead's hand flew to his neck as his face turned a deep shade of red. "W-What do you mean what's on my neck?" He asked, glancing at Kenny.

Kenny straightened up; he had to act like he didn't do it. And…there was only one way to do that. Flashing an apologetic look, he leaned forward, resting his chin in his palms and giving a leering look. "Ohhhh, Kyle," He teased, "Did somebody give you a hickey?"

Kyle's face darkened, "W-What?"

"Was it Bebe?" Kenny asked, "She can be quite the necker."

Kyle paled and Stan gave him a scolding look, "Don't tease him like that, dude. He'll tell us about it when he's ready." He gave Kyle a reassuring look.

The redhead returned it weakly, his face bright red.

Kenny's smile faltered. He didn't like doing that, teasing Kyle about something he knew the redhead was going to get upset about. But it was the only way he could think of keeping other people off their tracks.

"Bebe didn't give Kahl that hickey," Cartman stated bluntly while wiping his face off.

The three boys glanced at him in surprise.

Fuck.

"He's too much of a fucking fag to get a girl," the brunette explained harshly.

"Fuck you, Cartman!" Kyle snapped.

Eric chuckled, "Now, now, Kahl," He replied smoothly, "I don't swing that way."

Kyle looked ready to explode. Kenny decided to intervene, "Hey, fatass," He spoke, "I believe _I'm_ the resident fag in this group."

Cartman looked at him, dumbfounded, "What?"

"Yeah," Kenny started, "Kyle's the smart one, Stan's the jock, you're the asshole and I'm the obligatory fag that all the girls want to screw," He explained.

"…What?"

"You can't argue with my logic, Cartman." Kenny replied.

The brown haired boy frowned, eyes furrowing as indeed thought of a way to argue back. He would've found one, but the bell rang and Kenny was practically the first one to leave the cafeteria, most likely speeding to his next class in order to get make-up work from his week of death.


	7. That is MY ho, sir

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_So, I had, like, the best idea in the world for this chapter. And as soon as I got home, it was gone. Dammit. So yeah, this is all just…kinda winging it until I get my idea back…_

* * *

"Don't kick the Goddamn baby!"

Kenny and Stan howled with laughter as Ike grunted from the beating he was getting from his older brother. It was all out of love of course, to toughen Ike up. But it was also funny as hell.

"Not cool, Kyle!" Ike snapped as his brother kept him pinned to the floor.

Kyle's slightly abusive treatment of his little brother grew through the years, turning into tackles and hits. It was all out of love, Kyle knew his brother could handle it and Ike _did_ fight back. It was simply their way of showing brotherly affection. And it wasn't like they lost their affectionate moments. They still had those.

"Well, Ike, when you took _my_ chips, it was a challenge to my dominance over you in our household, I was just ascertaining that I'm higher up than you." The redhead explained with a look of amusement on his face. "But I need you to admit that."

Ike sighed, "Fine."

"Fine what, Ike?"

"Fine, you're higher up than I am and I shouldn't have taken your chips because that was clearly a challenge and I was just asking for an ass-whooping." The black haired boy recited monotonously.

Apparently this was a regular exercise between the Broflovski brothers.

Kyle got off of his brother, who grumbled under his breath and stomped upstairs. Rolling his eyes, but still grinning, the redhead flopped on the couch between Kenny and Stan and heaved a sigh.

"Dude, has he ever told your parents?" Stan asked curiously.

"Mom always blames him for some reason unless I pull the 'adoption' card." Kyle replied with a shrug. "I don't know why, though."

There was a moment of silence while the boys thought that over. Finally Stan stretched and looked at the clock, "Aw, I gotta get going, dude, dinner time is soon."

Kenny frowned slightly, "Me too."

Kyle frowned thoughtfully and nodded, "Well, alright." He allowed, standing up.

The other two stood up after, Stan already heading for the door. Kyle started after him and stifled a gasp when something grasped his butt firmly and gave a quick squeeze. Kenny walked past him, looking pleased with himself. Kyle glared after him, stifling the blush filtering onto his cheeks.

Stan glanced back at the redhead and frowned, "Kyle? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, dude, why?" Kyle asked, unfortunately losing to his blush.

"Your face is all red."

Kenny grinned brightly from behind Stan. "No, don't worry, I'm just really hot." Kyle replied, shooting a glare when Kenny nodded his head vigorously in response to the comment.

"Yeah, just…go," Kyle replied, sounding irritated, "I'll call you later."

Stan nodded, not looking appeased and followed Kenny out the door after the blonde wiggled his fingers in goodbye. Stan closed the door behind them and fell in step with Kenny. They walked the first block in silence before the black haired boy glanced at his companion curiously.

"Hey…Kenny?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Does Kyle seem…off to you?" Stan asked. "Like, he's hiding something?"

Kenny froze for a second before straightening up and falling in step again, "What do you mean?" He asked carefully, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Stan sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, "I mean, he seems happier and everything. Actually, he _is_ happier for some reason. But I don't know why, and sometimes he just…acts weird. And he won't talk to me about it, I tried getting some information before but…"

Kenny felt a swell from inside. Kyle's been happier. Was it because of their relationship? Maybe. Kenny was pretty sure it was but he didn't want to assume. But, God, this was a good feeling. "I haven't noticed," He replied, trying to sound nonchalant but there was an obvious grin in his voice.

Stan didn't notice though, he seemed too deep in thought.

Kenny glanced at his friend and felt a twinge of guilt. Stan was Kyle's super best friend and just an awesome guy to hang around with in general. If anyone would be supportive of Kyle's sexuality and the relationship, it would be Stan. Sure, he'd probably be weirded out at first, but he'd get over it. Just like he got over his dog being gay.

Kenny clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the urge to just tell Stan everything. Keeping such a secret…It wasn't fair to the other boy. But telling him wouldn't be fair to Kyle. This was completely Kyle's secret to tell.

Stan still seemed to be mulling it over, causing Kenny to heave a sigh. Reluctantly, the blonde tugged out his lighter and a cigarette from his parka pocket and lit up, rolling his eyes at the expected gasp.

"Kenny! You smoke?" Stan asked, forgetting about Kyle for the time being.

"Yeah. Why?" Kenny asked coolly, pleased that his plan worked, though he had a feeling he was going to be annoyed by the end of this walk which was nearing anyway since they were almost in front of Stan's house.

"Dude, aren't you worried about cancer and stuff?"

"I die all the time."

"But I'm pretty sure cancer hurts."

Kenny winced. Stan, like Kyle, just _had_ to bring up the fact that the blonde didn't like pain. God, those two were on the same wavelength or something. "For God sakes, Stan, I'll be fine."

The black haired boy frowned, "Kenny, in the long run…"

"Wanna go to Colfax Point?"

"What?!"

The blonde shrugged, pleased that Stan can be so easily unnerved, "Yeah, lets go pick up some whores and get laid." He said, sounding completely serious but his face showing his high amusement.

Stan stared at Kenny in horror, "Dude, Kenny, you don't really do that do you?" He asked.

Kenny snorted, "Are you kidding?" He asked, "I don't have the money for that."

Stan shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm just gonna talk to you tomorrow." He muttered, turning around and walking down his walkway towards his house.

"See you, Stan," Kenny called out.

The other boy raised his hand in a wave goodbye, causing the blonde's grin to widen. Sure, Stan was probably going to throw Kenny an intervention or something but his attention was off Kyle. That was good enough for now.

* * *

Kenny blinked in surprise as lips pressed against his own. He certainly wasn't expecting this when he opened his window. Especially at two in the morning.

Kenny clumsily pulled Kyle into his bedroom and the redhead buried his hands in his boyfriend's hair. Their tongues engaged in war as Kyle directed Kenny to the bed, collapsing on top of the blonde. The boys shared pleasant moans.

Breaking away for air, Kenny stared at Kyle in pleased surprise. "Nice to see you too."

Kyle didn't get off of Kenny, but smiled down at the blonde, a dark blush on his face, "I just talked to Stan." He stated simply.

"Oh?"

"He told me about your conversation."

Kenny sighed, "I'm sorry I scarred Stan." He replied, sounding a bit like Cartman. That though caused the blonde's nose to wrinkle in annoyance.

"He'll get over it," Kyle replied, still smiling. "But thanks. I figured you did that to get the attention off me when Stan asked me why I was 'acting so weird'."

"You're so perceptive," Kenny stated, "So this is a 'thank you' visit?"

Kyle grinned, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend just below the ear, "That and I just wanted to see you." He replied lightly.

Kenny felt a surge in his stomach. He wondered if this is how Stan felt right before throwing up on Wendy. It certainly felt like he was going to vomit. He'd never felt like this before, then again he was never in an actual relationship.

Kyle pulled away, studying Kenny's face tenderly. A hint of worry in his eyes. "Kenny, are you okay?" He asked nervously.

Kenny reached up and wrapped a red curl around his finger, "Better than ever," he replied, smiling up into green eyes.

Kenny and Kyle each realized at that time, that they were hypocrites. They'd often mock their friends' relationships. Especially Stan and Wendy's. The lovey dovey feelings were always playing victim to their snide remarks.

Then again, this was in private.

Only the rats knew how…well…gay the boys acted in private. Because they were being, in the words of Eric Cartman, 'total fags'.

Kyle rolled off of Kenny and curled up next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around him, "Can I stay the night?" He asked, biting down a yawn.

"Yeah, sure thing," Kenny replied, sitting up, "Lemme just get these over us…" He yanked at the blankets, pulling them to cover both boys before lying back down, snuggling closely to Kyle. "No heating and all," He replied with a grin.

Kyle rolled his eyes, lifting his arms over his blankets and clapping twice. The lights flickered off and the redhead retreated back under the blankets with his boyfriend.


	8. Prof Chaos strikes again!

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_I got the idea back. =)_

_Warning – Some of the gaydar stuff came out of my friend's ass. He tried to explain it to me but I doubt that it's all correct. It sounds South Park enough though._

* * *

"We should go out on a date."

Kyle turned to look at Kenny in shock. He'd been tidying up the blonde's room, under suspicion that it was the only reason Kenny had invited him over in the first place. Midterms were over and there was only half a semester left of school. The boys decided on taking a break from applying for college.

The only reason Kyle and Kenny weren't with Stan and Cartman at the moment was because the two were at church. Kyle didn't go for obvious reasons and Kenny stopped after deciding that no matter what, he was going to end up in Hell. That and Heaven was just too full of Goddamn annoying people for his taste.

"What?" Kyle asked as Kenny stared at him from his upside down position on his bed.

"We should go out on a date." The blonde stated again.

"Kenny, do you-"

"Everyone's at church and we can always just, I dunno, hang out in Denver or something. Nobody knows us in Denver." Kenny interrupted, trying to sound reasonable.

Kyle blinked, actually liking the idea, "When?"

"I dunno, how about now?" Kenny rolled over and sat up, looking eager.

Kyle sighed, "Well, we'll have to know when the next bus…"

"In fourty five minutes," Kenny interrupted again, lifting up a corner of his mattress and tugging out a manila envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out a bus route, holding it out for Kyle to look at.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, wondering how long Kenny had been planning this but took the pamphlet. "What are we gonna do once we get there?" He asked, curious to see if Kenny planned any further.

"Well," Kenny started, rummaging through the envelope. "I was thinking once we get there, we have a nice," He glanced at the clock, "Lunch at this nice little diner a few blocks away from the bus station." He pulled out a pamphlet and looked at it, "After that, there's this exhibit at the museum about music and its cultural influence through history…why can't they just say it's a wannabe Rock and Roll Hall of Fame?"

Kyle snorted at that, sitting down on the bed next to Kenny and leaning against his shoulder, "What else is on your 'To Do' list?" He asked casually.

Kenny shot him a grin, "I hear they have this movie theater," He started, "the screens are fucking huge and the chairs are comfortable as hell. And they're playing what's supposed to be the scariest movie of the decade."

Kyle nodded in appreciation, "How long have you been planning this?" He asked nonchalantly.

"A week after we started dating," Kenny replied.

Kyle pulled away to look at Kenny with large eyes, a fierce blush on his face, "Kenny, that was _months_ ago!" He exclaimed.

"I know, and we have yet to have an appropriate date!" The blonde exclaimed, standing up and tugging his shoes on.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Kyle asked, looking around for his own shoes.

Kenny held them out to him, "We were always studying or with the guys or something," The blonde replied, looking anxious. "Kyle?"

Kyle looked up at Kenny from pulling his own shoes on, "Yeah?" He asked.

The blonde looked apologetic, "I'm sorry…just incase I die….I'm really sorry."

Kyle smiled softly, grabbing Kenny's wrist and pulling him down, crushing his lips against his own. The blonde eagerly kissed back, seemingly forgetting about his plans and time schedule as he pushed the redhead against the bed.

Kyle pushed him away with a grin, "Not on the first date." He reminded.

Kenny blinked at him and glanced at the clock, "Shit! We're killing time!" He shouted, shooting to his feet and grabbing Kyle's hand.

He dragged his boyfriend past his parents, who didn't seem at all phased from what Kyle could see. They ran to the bus stop as fast as their feet could take them. Stumbling on cracks they'd forgotten existed. Finally they reached their destination and panted as the man in the ticket sales booth stared at them curiously.

Kenny held up two fingers, gasping for air, "Two…two tickets to Denver." He choked out; his voice slightly strained as he dug into his pocket and slapped a handful of green bills on the counter, sliding them towards the man behind the glass.

Kyle looked at the money in surprise, his eyes wide. He hadn't considered payment and he didn't think Kenny would be the one paying for the tickets. Patting himself down, the redhead realized that he didn't have his wallet on him and glanced at his boyfriend. What if Kenny had expected him to pay part of this date and he couldn't pull through?

Shit.

The blonde recovered and flashed Kyle a grin, swiping his change and their tickets. He handed Kyle his ticket and headed for the bus at a leisurely pace, waiting for his boyfriend to catch up with him. Kyle joined him quickly enough and they got on the bus, moving to a seat in the back, they sat together and Kenny grabbed Kyle's hand, a serene grin on his face.

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry that this sucks ass."

Kyle laughed, giving Kenny's hand a squeeze as they stared at a picture of a display of Jimi Hendrix's guitar. He was surprised to find that the blonde had, infact, intended to pay for everything. Kyle didn't ask where or how Kenny got the money for the trip because he figured that things would simply be better that way. Don't ask, don't tell. "No, dude, the ad was misleading."

"Yeah, but still," Kenny protested with a slight exasperated whine.

Kyle gave another amused laugh but froze quickly after. He let go of Kenny's hand and before the blonde could protest, the reason why had caught his eye and moved towards them gleefully.

Butters.

"Heya fellas!" He greeted cheerfully, a boy with curly dirty blonde hair appeared beside him, and the boy was apparently a nail biter.

"Butters!" Kenny greeted, failing at sounding enthusiastic, "What're you doing here?"

"Why Bradley and I wanted to see the music exhibit while I was visiting him," Butter explained, gesturing to the boy next to him. "Bradley, this is Kenny and Kyle. Two friends of mine from school."

A look of recognition crossed Bradley's face, as well as a nervous look, "Butters talks about you all the time," He stated in a muttered breath.

Kenny could just hear the 'I am queer' undertone of how the boy talked. Only Butters could find a nice stereotype to hang around. "So…how did you two meet?" He asked casually.

Kyle shot him a look before Butters started to answer, "Why, we met when I was in the fourth grade at Bicurious Camp!"

Bradley blushed as Kyle and Kenny stared in shock. "Dude, Butters," Kyle stuttered, "What?!"

The boy played with his fingers idly, looking embarrassed, "Yeah…my dad said I was bicurious and sent me to this camp. Bradley and I are accountabilibuddies!"

"Is that all you are?"

Kenny yelped when Kyle drove his elbow into the blonde's ribs. Butters looked as though he didn't understand the question while Bradley's blush deepened. The curly haired boy seemed to have to ability to talk back though.

"And what are you?" He asked in his muttered voice, his eyes darting to the picture of a display.

Both froze and gave sighs of relief when Butters answered for them, "Why they've been best friends since preschool, they have." He stated, almost proudly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the little men's room." He said before quickly moving towards the restrooms.

That left Kenny and Kyle in the clutches of Bradley.

He turned his nervous gaze back to them, "Are you….Are you a couple?" He asked timidly.

Kyle was the first to answer, "I'm not gay." He replied, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Yes, you are."

Kyle blinked, "How'd you-?"

"Gaydar," Kenny interrupted, "It's the most powerful weapon a gay can have."

Kyle glanced between Kenny and Bradley, who both seemed to be having some sort of silent standoff. "You're kidding."

"He's not. We use it so we don't end up hitting on straight guys and getting our asses handed to us." Bradley explained, his watch still on Kenny.

"Then why don't I have one?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Everyone has one," Kenny replied, "It's just that gay people need it more so they're able to channel its ability easier. You're just not practiced enough for it." He glanced at Bradley again, "And we're just friends," He assured. "What are you and Butters?"

The other blonde fidgeted, "I…I don't know," He admitted, "I don't think Butters knows." His voice sounded weak and dejected, like he was starting to lose hope.

If only Kenny could tell him about his conversation with Butters those weeks ago.

Kenny frowned, clapping the other boy on the shoulder, "Well, good luck to you." He replied before Butters returned to the small group. He straightened up. "Well, Kyle and I have some more sight seeing to do, we'll be seeing you Butters." He started, offering Bradley a nod.

"Where are you fellas headin'?" Butters asked curiously as Bradley moved on to chewing the next finger on his hand.

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other before the read head replied in hesitation, "The movies."

"Well, that sounds swell!" Butters exclaimed, "Mind if me n' Bradley come?"

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other again, trading knowing looks. They couldn't deny Butters and Bradley because that would only raise suspicions. The two would wonder why Kenny and Kyle wanted to be alone. Especially if Bradley had an inkling about their relationship.

Kenny sighed dejectedly as Kyle smiled politely, "I guess…"


	9. They are SO gay for each other

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_I am SO sorry for not updating or anything. For some sick, perverted reason, real life decided that it wants to be dramatic and sucky. Uber lame, dudes._

* * *

Both boys straightened up, looking up flushed. Kenny McCormick, struggling to recover from what had just occurred, corrected his clothes, zipping up his pants. Kyle Broflovski was already getting his books and bag together for the impending bell. They glanced at each other, trading shy grins.

"Was I…?"

"That was fucking amazing, Kyle," Came the cracked reply.

The redhead's grin widened and his blush deepened before he stole a kiss from his boyfriend and held the classroom door open. "Lunch will be over soon, are you hungry?"

Kenny shook his head, looking ridiculously pleased and started off to the lunch room with Kyle.

The two had met in the hall on the way to lunch. Kenny had proudly shown his boyfriend his midterm grades thus far and Kyle promptly dragged the other boy into the nearest empty classroom. It was when Kyle exhibited the amazing things he could do with his tongue that Kenny decided to show off his grades more often.

They stood in front of the cafeteria doors in the empty hall. Their blushes had finally calmed down and they glanced at each other to see if the other was ready to look their friends in the eye and lie.

"What are we going to tell them?" Kenny asked, staring through the plexi-glass window at Stan and Cartman.

"We'll just…." Kyle sighed, "I don't know."

Kenny glanced at the other boy and sucked in a breath, "We'll just have to wing it." He stated before pulling the door open and letting Kyle enter before him.

Stan smiled up at the two as they approached the table, his face holding innocent curiousity, "Where've you guys been? Lunch is almost over."

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other before the blonde spoke up, "We were talking to one of my teachers. Kyle's gonna be my after school tutor." He explained carefully, unsure of how Kyle is going to react.

"Uhm, yeah!" Kyle agreed, "Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after school for an hour or so."

Stan blinked up at them, the expression on his face showing that he was obviously disappointed that his friends had less time to spend with him but soon enough he gave them a reassuring grin. "Sounds good," He finally replied, "It'd suck without Kenny there at graduation."

"Totally," Cartman agreed, he'd been watching Kenny and Kyle a bit more suspiciously than Stan had, of course, Cartman was always suspicious, "Otherwise I'd be stuck with you fags."

Kyle paled ever so slightly but managed to retort monotonously, "I'm touched, Cartman."

"You wish you were."

"Gee, Fatass, it almost sounds like _you_ were gay." Kyle replied sharply.

"I am not gay and I am not fat, Goddammit!" The other boy shouted, obviously frustrated at the nickname his friends have used on him throughout his childhood.

"If that's what you wanna believe," Kenny commented calmly as he plucked a French fry from Cartman's lunch tray and popped it in his mouth.

The larger boy shot a glare that practically promised Kenny that he'd be eating parent stew. Thankfully, before anything could be said, the bell rang. Stan and Cartman threw away their food and, along with Kenny and Kyle, walked into the hall to their next classes.

* * *

"H-Holy shit, Kenny, your hands are cold!"

"Well, duh," Kenny replied nonchalantly, his hands roaming a squirming Kyle's upper body. "I die all the time."

The boys were in Kenny's room. Before Kyle could try to start cleaning or get Kenny to do his homework, the blonde had gleefully jumped him by shoving his hands up Kyle's shirt.

"How come I've never noticed before?" Kyle asked, squirming away from the cold touch with a slight hiss.

"I dunno." Kenny replied, letting his hands drift down to Kyle's waistband. He grinned as the redhead reacted to his cold hands on sensitive skin.

"B-But when I kiss you…"

Kenny laughed lightly and kissed the redhead on the corner of his mouth, "Maybe it's just my hands," He replied quietly. "Wanna find out?"

Kyle blushed intensely and nodded.

Unfortunately, there was a knock on the door and Kenny immediately pulled his hands away from Kyle, "Kenny," His mother's voice rang through the door, "Is Kyle gonna be stayin' for dinner?"

Kenny got up and walked over to the door, glancing at his boyfriend, "You wanna stay for dinner?" He asked causually.

"Uh…sure."

Kenny opened the door and grinned at his mother. "Kyle says 'Uh…sure'." He replied.

She glanced over her son's shoulder at the slightly flustered boy she'd known since God knows when and offered a smile. She gave her middle child a kiss on the cheek, "You boys go wash up then. And don't mind your father; he just passed out in the tub again."

"Sure thing, Mom," Kenny replied calmly, his face echoing his mild embarrassment over his father.

She knew he'd put up a cheerful façade for his friend again, but she put a reassuring hand on her son's cheek. He smiled at her and she drifted back to the kitchen.

Kenny turned and looked at Kyle, a smile forced on his face, "Sorry in advance. About my dad."

"It's cool," Kyle replied, standing up and reaching out to rub Kenny's arm reassuringly.

"He means well…"

"I know," Kyle stated, "He's always been an awesome dad to you."

The blonde's smile became more genuine, "Yeah, he has."

Kyle kissed Kenny lightly and pushed him gently towards the door, "C'mon, lets go wash up and have whatever's for dinner."

"Frozen waffles, I reckon."

Kyle snorted as they walked to the bathroom and washed their hands, noting that Kenny's father was _not_ in the tub like Carol had said. They found him, sitting at the table as if nothing was wrong and he weren't drunk earlier (actually he was just taking a nap). And dinner was actually Macaroni and Cheese.

"Holy shit!"

"Kenny McCormick, watch your language in front of guests!"

"Aw, Mom, he's heard me say worse," Kenny replied, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Kyle to sit.

Kyle sat down, feeling a bit awkward since Stuart, Carol and Kenny's little sister were watching him carefully. "Thank you for inviting me to join you, Mr. and Mrs. McCormick."

"Well, thank you for joining us, Kyle," Carol replied as she dropped a spoonful of Macaroni and Cheese into the old chipped bowl in front of him.

Kenny and his sister started shoveling food into their mouths before it even hit their bowls and Stuart, guarding his bowl slightly from his children, regarded Kyle carefully, "So, Son, Kenny tells us you've been tutoring him."

Kyle paused and swallowed, glancing at Kenny who smiled brightly back, "Yeah, yeah I have been."

"Thank you so much," Carol stated; a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, we've been tryin' to get Kenny to buckle down for years," Stuart said, "I don't know how you do it."

"Reward system," Kenny replied quickly.

A deep blush filtered across Kyle's face and he quickly ducked his head, stuffing a spoonful of his dinner into his mouth. Stuart and Carol glanced at each other, noting how pleased their son seemed with himself and how their dinner guest was acting.

Curiosity came to them first. They wondered why Kyle would choose Kenny of all people. The boys never seemed as close before. Yes, they had their moments, but that didn't seem to be enough to them. Next, they were thankful that their boy wasn't grinning and making Eric Cartman blush. Not that the large boy would blush, but that wasn't the point. Kyle would better Kenny; Cartman would corrupt him even more.

Kenny's little sister, Kyle thought her name was Karen but he wasn't too sure since Kenny never really talked about her, looked at him curiously, "Are you gay?" She asked innocently.

Kyle straightened immediately and stared at her in complete and absolute shock.

Carol gasped, "You do not ask guests that, young lady! Go to your room!"

"But Mom! I – "

"You heard her," Stuart scolded, wagging a spoon of noodles at the girl, "Now scoot."

The young girl heaved a frustrated sigh, left the table and stomped off. Carol and Stuart shot Kyle apologetic looks while Kenny laughed.

Kyle glanced at the blonde cautiously before glancing at his parents, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Kenny replied, waving the blonde off and wiping at his eyes, "I'm just remembering when she asked Cartman that."

Kyle relaxed considerably and allowed himself a chuckle at the thought of Cartman's reaction to the question.

* * *

_Once again, I'm super duper sorry!_


	10. What what? In the Butt?

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_I had SO much fun writing this chapter. I think it's because of Butters. And I'm so sorry I'm obsessed with the thought of having tea with Satan. I just find such a thought hilarious no thanks to my short attention span._

* * *

"Gee, Kenny, I really don't know what to do about all of this….a-and do we really have to sit up _here_?"

Kenny chuckled in amusement as Butters clung to his arm tightly. The two boys were sitting on Kenny's roof, not the safest place to sit on, and watching the sunset. Despite being a crap town, South Park's snowy sunsets were absolutely gorgeous to see. Kenny would've preferred to be here with Kyle but he'd been taken by his family to enjoy a lovely and fancy dinner in Denver. So, since he couldn't enjoy the view with his boyfriend, Kenny decided to invite Butters and try to help the poor boy sort things out with his sexuality.

"And miss this view? I think not."

Butters' grip tightened considerably, "W-Well…I suppose it is a nice view…"

"Gorgeous."

Kenny had a feeling his arm wasn't going to survive this, "If you say so…" Butters mumbled. Kenny took a sidelong glance at the other blonde and internally winced. Butters was _blushing_.

God fucking dammit.

"You know…" He started, deciding that he'd better nip this in the bud, "I think that Bradley guy likes you."

"Yeah, I know." Butters replied with a sigh, "He told me when we were kids."

Kenny blinked in surprise, "And what'd you tell him?"

"That I liked him back." Came the simple reply.

"Then why are you here, Butters?" Kenny asked the other boy.

Butters looked at Kenny, a confused frown on his face. From this close of a distance he could see the small scar he'd given Butters with that shuriken. Crap. Did he ever apologize for that? Kenny wasn't sure. He'd have to make it up to Butters somehow, just in case.

"Why, I'm here because you wanted to help me figure out if I'm gay or not." Butters replied.

What.

"Butters, that doesn't make sense," Kenny started, "You just told me that you like Bradley."

"Well, I do," Butters replied, "And I like Kyle and Stan and all the other fellas."

Kenny heaved a sigh. Obviously Butters didn't comprehend some terms. Kenny personally blamed it on the boy's parents. They were a bit out of it, and the constant groundings didn't really help the boy. He wasn't even sure if he recalled seeing or hearing about Butters and his family actually spending fun one on one time together. Damn the Stotches.

"Butters, I think when he said he liked you, he meant he had….a crush on you." Kenny explained, hesitant since he really wasn't sure if Butter's knew about 'crushes' or not.

This was especially hard because he and Butters never really talked before. So Kenny felt like he was making Butters seem as though he were an idiot and Kenny was the jackass pointing it out for the whole world to see.

The grip on his arm loosened considerably and Kenny watched Butter's face, his eyes flickering slightly as his thought processes worked all of this information. The naïve blonde's hands relaxed more and drifted down Kenny's arm, finally taking a cautious and light grip on the hand attached. Butters' eyes flickered up to meet Kenny's as a blush graced his cheeks.

Perhaps this sunset thing was a bad idea.

Butters was leaning forward and Kenny had absolutely no clue what to do. Afterall, he'd never actually turned down a kiss. He was always eager for a good make out, but that was before he'd begun his relationship with Kyle.

Kenny briefly wondered how Butters could not know he was gay before a rabid raccoon leapt from a nearby tree and went for Kenny's throat.

The last thing the blonde heard was Butters scream.

The last thing the blonde saw was Stan Marsh staring at him, wide eyed, from his bedroom window.

Fuck.

* * *

"Hello Kenny."

"Hey, Satan." The teenager sighed dejectedly as he sat down on the flowered couch and accepted the cup of tea offered to him by the Prince of Darkness.

"What's wrong? You seem upset about something." The demon asked, adding sugar to his own drink.

"Stan saw me sitting on the roof with Butters, who was holding my hand and about to kiss me while we were watching the sunset." Kenny replied, glaring at his tea. "If that fucking raccoon hadn't come, I'd really have been fucked."

"I thought you were with Kyle." Stan stated.

"I am!" Kenny set the tea cup down with a clack and stood up, pacing in frustration, "Kyle had to go to dinner so I invited Butters to hang about because he asked me to help him figure out if he's gay and then he just…started coming on to me and Stan had the misfortune to see and he doesn't know about me and Kyle and he's probably going to mention this whole thing to Kyle meaning I am completely and utterly fucked, screwed, and dumped."

"I highly doubt that," the Great Tormentor replied calmly, "I mean, it sounds like Kyle is a reasonable guy and willing to listen if you explain it to him."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't believe me or something?" The blonde asked, tugging his hood up over his head. "He might decide that I get bored easily or that I'm not good enough, which I'm not or-"

"Kenny, you've got to calm down."

"Kyle's going to dump my ass, I know it."

Kenny blinked in complete and absolute surprise as a large hand rested atop his head in an almost fatherly like demeanor. It made sense though; Satan did have a kid after all. "You're too hard on yourself." Beelzebub stated in a calm and assuring tone, "Ever since you and Kyle got together, he's been the only thing you'd talk about when you come to visit me. Its easy to say that you really care about him and if you just tell him the truth, I have no doubt that he won't dump you."

Kenny squirmed ever-so-slightly. Not because of the weight of the giant hand on his head or the fact that the Devil was giving him love advice. But because the Devil was right. He didn't have anything to worry about. Kyle wasn't one to jump to conclusions without getting all of his facts.

Despite the fact that Stan was his Super Best Friend and could do no wrong in the redhead's eyes.

"Fuck, I'm screwed."

Satan heaved a sigh.

* * *

Stan Marsh paced his bedroom for a few minutes, glanced outside his window in time to see the rats come for Kenny's body, paced again and glanced at the blonde sitting on his bed. Butters looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Of course, the poor boy hadn't seen Kenny die much, but still. This was South Park. Bloodshed was everywhere.

"Butters, the raccoon didn't get you, did it?" Stan asked. He'd scanned the boy over and didn't see any scratches when he'd picked Butters up, but some of the blood might've not been Kenny's. It was a bit hard to tell.

"N-No, it didn't." Butters replied, twisting his fingers together.

The black haired boy sighed in relief and tugged off his hat, running his hands through his hair. "What were you guys doing out there?" He asked.

He was pretty aware of what was going on. He'd been watching from his window for five minutes before the attack. Kenny and Butters were watching the sunset and talking. Then Butters moved to kiss Kenny. Then the raccoon attacked. What bothered Stan was that Kenny seemed to lean away ever so slightly. His neighbor looked rather frozen, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

And Stan had seen Kenny make out with enough people to know that the blonde was completely sure of what he was doing.

"Kenny was tryin' to help me out with a problem I've been having," Butters explained in a wavering voice. His eyes were focused on the floor as his fingers twisted together even more.

Stan frowned, "What problem is that?" He asked in concern.

"No offense, Stan," Butters looked up at him with an expression that said he was bracing himself for a scolding, "But I'd rather not tell you. I don't think you're as experienced as Kenny with this sorta thing anyway."

"If you say so, Butters." Stan replied, trying to hide his growing curiousity. "Want me to walk you home? You seem kinda shaky."

Butters nodded and tiredly stood up, "Oh, and Stan?"

"Yeah, Butters?"

"Could you…maybe not tell anyone…about what you saw?" The blonde asked cautiously, a hint of fear in his eyes.

Stan's brow furrowed slightly as he took Butters expression in and he nodded. "Of course. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thanks Stan, you're a real pal."

"No problem." The black hair boy replied holding the door open for his friend.

* * *

_No KennyKyle interaction at all! Or...Kyle for that matter! Gah!_


	11. Give Butters a shovel

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_Tax season sucks ass. Just fyi._

* * *

"Wendy and I broke up again."

Kyle glanced at his Super Best Friend with an expression of concern, slowing his swing so he could better look at Stan, whose swing stayed still. The black haired boy's hands dropped from their grasping position on the chains of the swing to his lap as he toed a small rock on the ground.

"I'm sorry, dude, are you okay?"

Stan glanced at Kyle quickly before gazing at the rock he was nudging with his foot. "I think it's for real this time." He replied.

Kyle stared at his friend, feeling tense and tightening his grip on the chains of his swing. He was internally praying that Stan wouldn't fall into another depression because of Wendy Testaburger. If so, he was going to have to find that bitch and beat her ass. Watching her cry would actually give him pleasure after all the times she's made Stan cry. Or go Goth.

"Do you wanna….talk about it or something?"

Stan heaved a sigh and slowly started swinging, "Nah…" He offered Kyle a smile, "We actually broke up last week…its just hitting me now that we've broken up."

Kyle blinked in complete surprise, "Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Stan shrugged, "I guess," He kicked his legs going higher and swooped past Kyle, "it just didn't seem that important."

Kyle slowly started swinging in tune with Stan, watching his friend curiously. It had been a week and the black haired boy was still on his feet, laughing and joking with his friends. He was acting like nothing had happened. Even now, when he'd just realized he was once again single, Stan was swinging, his eyes closed as he took in the cool air as a small smile graced his lips.

Kyle couldn't help but grin.

Stan glanced back at him with a bemused look, "You know," He started as they swung past each other, "I heard Bebe broke up with her boyfriend."

Kyle raised an eyebrow curiously, "Are you going to try for her?" He asked, a slightly amused smile on his face.

"No," Stan replied simply, swinging by again, "I just figured you'd want to know. I mean, you two seem like you'd really hit it off."

Kyle's smile faded quickly, "No, we wouldn't." He retorted. "And why are you always trying to set me up with someone?"

Stan shrugged slightly, "I dunno, dude, it's just kinda weird that you've never really shown interest in anyone." He admitted.

Kyle fought down the blush and decided, if Stan asked, he'd simply blame the cold air on his face. "No one really seems that interesting," He lied.

"Ah." They swung in silence before Stan hesitantly looked at his friend, "You know…it's cool if you're into guys. I mean, I don't care." He watched as Kyle's face brightened and the redhead fumbled over incoherent words. Stan laughed slightly, "Well, it'll be a lot harder to try and set you up." He admitted.

They swung in silence, Kyle still fumbling and red.

"Don't tell anyone," He finally said. "My parents, Cartman…Kenny…no one."

"Don't worry, dude," Stan assured, a playful glint in his eyes, "Though I doubt Kenny would mind…"

"Stan!" Kyle shouted in a scolding tone.

The black haired boy laughed, "Calm down, Kyle! Everyone knows Kenny doesn't get into relationships. He screws 'em and leaves 'em. And you totally come off as the relationship type."

Kyle hesitated, "I am?" He asked cautiously.

"Totally, dude! I mean, you seem like someone who just wants to cuddle and talk." Stan explained in a painfully awkward fashion, causing his best friend to laugh.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" The redhead teased.

Stan blew a raspberry before pumping his legs harder, "Whoever jumps the farthest wins, okay?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Kenny laughed as he adjusted the blanket so it would cover their bare bodies almost completely. "He really said that?"

Kyle nodded, looking slightly amused. His red curls were looking ridiculously out of control due to the round he and Kenny had just moments before. He curled up against his boyfriend's side, grinning. "I guess he was right though." He admitted.

"Yeah," Kenny replied with a content sigh, "But you were right too. That sounded really gay."

Kyle laughed again, enjoying the way Kenny felt when the blonde chuckled. He paused in his laughter as an overwhelming feeling came over him and he looked up at his boyfriend. Kenny noticed that Kyle was silent and looked at his lover, somewhat surprised to see green eyes boring into him. He was even more surprised at the amount of emotion that was held behind the eyes. Kyle looked like he wanted to say something but was struggling with the words.

Instead, the redhead maneuvered to sit up on his elbows and lean over Kenny. His eyes were still searching the blonde's blue orbs until he finally let them drift close and he gently pressed his lips against Kenny's.

The kiss was passionate. Not like 'you are so hot, let's fuck' passionate but it instead relayed feelings that were so intense, it was almost mind blowing. It was certainly the first kiss of its kind that Kenny McCormick had ever experienced. And he reciprocated completely and absolutely. His arms lightly wound around the redhead's waist as Kyle leaned against him and gently held his face in his hands.

Kenny wished it would last forever.

The knock on his door completely and utterly butchered the wish.

Kyle pulled away, sitting up and scratching his hands through his messy hair as Kenny cleared his throat slightly, thanking God that he'd locked the door. "Yeah?" He called to the knocker.

"Kenny, one of your little friends is here." His mother called through door.

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other in panic before rushing to locate their clothes and get dressed. "Which one, Mom?" He asked quickly.

"That one from the other night," She called back. "You know, the little gay boy."

"Butters?!" Kenny squeaked, shooting Kyle a panicked look. The redhead looked panicked but also completely confused. Kenny tugged on his parka and swung open his door. Pecking his mother on his cheek and offering her a boyish smile, he rushed into the living room to see the other blonde sitting nervously on the couch, wringing his fingers together. "Butters?"

"W-Well, uh, hey there Kenny," The blonde greeted, "I'm sorry if you were busy." He apologized cautiously.

"Oh, no, it's cool," Kenny replied, trying to sound casual and calm, "Kyle and I were just hanging out."

Butters stopped wringing his hands and blushed, "O-Oh, well I don't wanna interrupt…"

Kenny raised an eyebrow in confusion, studying the blush on the other blonde's face. He jumped in surprise when Kyle suddenly appeared beside him. "You're not interrupting, Butters." The redhead assured with a smile. "We were just playing cards. Kinda boring anyway." He glanced at Kenny and winked.

Kenny gave a silent sigh of relief. Kyle was always there for him, that Goddamn amazing boy.

Butters nodded slowly, his cheeks still pink tinted. "I see…" He muttered.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode, Butters?" Kenny asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Butters glanced at Kyle quickly and stood up. He grabbed Kenny's arm and dragged him to the side. Kenny glanced back to see a painfully confused expression on Kyle's face. "W-Well I was hoping we could talk about the other night," He started in a hushed tone.

Kenny swallowed, he really wished that Butters would've forgotten or something. "Listen, Butters…."

"Oh…geez…I knew this was a bad idea…" The other blonde let go of Kenny's arm and started wringing his hands again, staring intently at the ground.

Kenny sighed. This was probably going to end up really kick him in the rear but he had to do what he had to do. With Kyle watching nonetheless. "Butters," He started, placing a hand on the other's head much like Satan had done the other day. "You know you can talk to me, right?" Butters nodded, "Then how about I come over later and we, you know, talk?"

Butters nodded slowly, "Yeah…alright. That's probably a good idea." He stated, glancing back at Kyle.

Kenny glanced back as well and winced. The redhead's mouth formed a tight line with his brow furrowed and it was clearly evident that his thought processes were working. And hopefully not jumping to conclusions.

"He looks awfully sore," Butters commented.

Kenny heaved a sigh, "Yeah, he sorta does, doesn't he?"

"Didja do something?"

"I dunno."

Butters regarded Kenny curiously for a moment before offering a smile. "Well, what time will you be over?" He asked, starting to look actually excited.

Kenny shrugged, his eyes still on his secret boyfriend, "I dunno, how's about eleven?" He asked nonchalantly, not really thinking to into it.

Butters brightened immensely and nodded, "Alright Kenny! See ya then!" He said excitedly before offering Kyle a wave, "Bye Kyle!"

The redhead blinked, "Bye Butters?"

And the blonde practically skipped out of the house.

Kenny lazily wandered over to his boyfriend, who was watching the door in curiosity. "Kenny, what was that about?"

The blonde glanced to the door and shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure," He lied.


	12. Because he is digging Kenny's grave

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

* * *

Kenny McCormick rubbed his temples, his eyes squeezed closed.

There sat Butters, on his bed with a large shirt on, the collar slipping off his left shoulder in an attempt to show some skin. The naïve blonde was obviously looking nervous but it was apparent that he was desperately trying not to wring his hands.

Fuck.

Kenny had climbed up the tree outside Butters' room that night and through the window, knowing full well his parents would be displeased that the boy was expecting visitors so late at night. The orange clad blonde had first seen the candles and smelled the burning incense, music was playing too, a light quiet song that Kenny didn't recognize. His bookcase stared at him and Kenny could make out titles of romance novels.

He should've known right there but no. Butters had given a small cough and tried to sit in the most alluring pose he could think of. It was then that Kenny's hand met his temple.

"Did I do it wrong?" Butters asked, his voice obviously holding confusion.

Double fuck.

"Butters," Kenny forced a calm tone, "What are you doing."

"W-Well, I'm trying to set a mood." The other blonde stated in a nervous and hesitant tone. "Am I not sexy enough?" He asked, tugging slightly at the shirt.

God fucking _dammit_.

"Okay…Butters…." Kenny started pacing, trying to organize his thoughts and form them into words that would be the least hurtful to the other boy. He stopped and looked at Butters, "Butters…you can't do sexy."

The other boy looked panicked, "I can't?!"

"No, you can't," Kenny replied, "Cute, you can do. You could probably own cute. But sexy..." Kenny shook his head, "No." Butters hung his head in defeat and Kenny heaved a sigh. He took three long strides and squatted in front of Butters, pleased to find that the boy was wearing underwear under the shirt. Not that he wasn't looking; Butters' crotch was just…there when he squatted. "You know you're gay, don't you."

Butters let out a shuddered sob before drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms. "I-It's so confusing!" He cried, "M-My dad wants me to like girls, he really does. And he tells me I'm bi-curious and I just don't know anymore!"

Kenny frowned and moved to sit up on the bed. He swung an arm around Butters' shoulders and pulled him into his side. "I know it's confusing." He started softly as the other continued crying into the orange parka. "And I know it's hard and it's frustrating but…you can't just try to sleep with someone to figure it out. Your feelings are already a mess, I'm sure, but if we did this, you'd be hurting more than you are now. And I don't want to do that to you, Butters. Because I don't want to hurt my friends."

Butters looked up at Kenny, his cerulean eyes shining from the tears pooling out and gliding down his cheeks. "W-We're friends?" He asked.

Kenny nodded and offered a light smile, "Yeah, yeah we are." He assured. "Good friends too."

Butters smiled back weakly, "Thanks Kenny."

"No problem." Kenny pulled away and stood up, "How about you get to sleep? Its kinda late, don't you think?"

Butters glanced at his clock and blinked, "Aw, hamburgers, you're right! And I didn't even study for my science final!"

Kenny heaved a sigh and crossed the room, turning on the light. "Okay," He started, "We'll study for an hour and then go to bed."

"But isn't it too late for you? Your parents must be worried…" Butters started.

Kenny snorted and flopped on the other boy's bed, causing the other to bounce slightly, "I die all the time, if I don't show up one night, and they'll just assume it's that." He replied coolly. "And there's no way I'm going out this late at night. I don't want to be dead during that test."

Butters blinked in mild surprise, "Gee, Kenny, when'd you start caring so much about tests and grades?"

"Since Kyle started getting on my case about it." The other blonde replied, locating Butters' backpack and digging through it to find the science text book. "Would you mind if I slept on the bed with you or would that be too weird?" He asked absently.

"Well, I suppose if you slept on top of the covers maybe…"

"Great."

* * *

"New York."

Kenny glanced over at Kyle in confusion and took another drag of his cigarette. Christophe, the Mole, was out of town, meaning that Kenny would have to take his smoke breaks alone. At least, that was what Kenny thought until Kyle, with a slight look of distaste, offered to join him during lunch.

"What about New York?" He asked.

"I want to move to New York after we graduate. I already have applications to colleges there." Kyle glanced at Kenny hesitantly. "And…I printed out some for you too." He stated with a bright blush on his cheeks. "I know its kinda late to apply for college since we graduate in three weeks but I figure we could start the winter quarter after getting settled…"

Kenny stared at Kyle in shock and awe. "Kyle, you do realize what you're saying, right? That you want to move somewhere and…well it sounds like…"

"Move in with you, yes."

"I…are you sure?" Kenny asked, completely forgetting about his burning cigarette.

Kyle turned so that he was fully facing Kenny instead of just leaning against the wall, "Kenny," He started, his face heating up immensely, "I love you."

Kenny froze. He could feel the eyes of the Goth Kids boring into the back of his head, waiting for his reply. Goddamn eavesdroppers. Kyle stared at him, searching his eyes intently with a hopeful look.

Kenny was overwhelmed. First he had the overwhelming urge to vomit due to every nerve of his body having a seizure of joy and 'holy shit what do I do' panic attacks. Next came the feeling that Cartman had used all of his weight to punch him in the stomach. And then it felt like he was shoved under the water and he was drowning.

Okay, wait…he really was having trouble breathing.

At least he was dying happy this time.

Kyle's expecting expression faded to shock and fear when Kenny suddenly fell back against the concrete. "Kenny?!" He crawled over to the blonde, staring at the now blank eyes and slight upturn of pale lips before feeling for a pulse.

"Well?"

Kyle looked up in shock and blinked at the waiting Goth Kids. The one who spoke flipped his long bangs out of his face and leaned against the school wall as if to say, I'm not leaving until you give me an answer.

"He's dead." Kyle replied.

"Did he say anything?" The husky voice asked.

Kyle frowned before standing up and brushing his clothes off. "No, no he didn't." He replied with a dejected sigh.

"Well that doesn't mean he doesn't," The only girl of the Goth group said, staring at him over her book.

Kyle hesitated, "You're….You're not going to tell anyone are you?" He asked carefully.

There was a series of snorts. "Like any of those fucking Justin and Britney wannabes would listen to us." The first replied, flipping his bangs back with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fucking conformists," The girl added with a voice of disdain.

"Yeah."

Kyle blinked at them, unsure of how to react to them and decided it was better to just walk away. He turned and briskly marched to the more populated part of school, his thoughts rushing wildly. Kenny died because he told him that he loved the blonde. But there was a slight smile on Kenny's face. Or at least, he hoped it was a smile.

Kyle gasped when he ran into someone. Books fell as well as whoever he ran into.

"Butters, I am so sorry! I was just lost in thought," He spouted, holding out his hand for the blonde to accept.

Butters offered a smile as he took Kyle's hand and was pulled up. "Aw, its okay, Kyle." He replied cheerfully. "I was rushing too."

Kyle bent down to gather Butters' books and glanced up at him curiously, "Where were you going?" He asked.

"Why, I was going to find Kenny!" Butters replied. "I wanted to thank him for helping me study for the science final last night and give him his socks back."

Kyle's brows furrowed, "His socks?"

Butters nodded, "Yeah, he took his socks off before we went to bed. He kinda threw them and couldn't find them this morning when we were getting dressed so I leant him some of mine."

"Getting dressed?" Kyle asked, feeling a lump rising in his throat.

"Yeah, he slept over last night." Butters stated cheerfully.

Kyle stared at the blonde blankly, trying to process what he was just told. His mind couldn't quite register what he was being told though. "Yeah, uhm…he died…." He replied absently as he practically shoved the textbooks into Butters' arms. "His body is just around the corner if you just wanna stuff his socks in his pockets."

Kyle didn't wait for a reply as he quickly and briskly walked past the blonde and into the building. The redhead bit back his emotions, trying to tell himself not to jump to conclusions as he rushed to find someone, anyone, who was willing to listen. He had to find someone. He had to find Stan.

Thankfully, he found his Super Best Friend cramming for his finals like most other students in the library. After speeding towards the black haired boy and practically yanking him out of his seat, Kyle pulled Stan to an empty aisle of books, ignoring his friend's protests.

"Kyle, what the hell-"

"Butters told me that Kenny slept over at his house."

Stan blinked in surprise. "Yeah…so?"

"I don't know," Kyle started, trying to keep even breaths, "Its just….Kenny and _Butters_?"

Stan stared at Kyle for a moment in worry before his eyes widened in realization, "You like Butters?! God dammit, I knew I should've told you about that night I saw them…"

"What?" Kyle asked, ignoring the 'you like Butters' part for obvious reasons. "What did you see?"

"Dude, the other night Kenny and Butters were on Kenny's roof watching the sunset and Butters was about to kiss Kenny until some raccoon came and killed him." Stan explained, "Don't tell Butters I told you though."

Kyle stared at Stan for a moment before turning on his heel and running out of the library, students watching in curiosity before turning to look at Stan in surprise and expectance.


	13. Kenny McCormick: Sexpert

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_It's been weeks since I've updated! Bad me! Bad! Also, anyone else experiencing toe-curling excitement for the eleventh or is it something I should see the doctor about?_

* * *

"Kyle, I'm telling you! I didn't fuck Butters!"

Kyle turned on Kenny, halting his angry march home. This was all of course two days later, when Kenny finally returned from death, so Kyle was forced to stew. His hands were clenched in fists and his green eyes were shining brightly. Kenny usually saw this passionate form of anger aimed at Cartman, and he thought it was scary then. Now it was downright terrifying. The blonde was actually surprised he hadn't soiled himself yet.

"Then why," He asked, his voice holding a slight hiss, "did you spend the night, forgetting your clothes at his place? And explain why Stan said you two were nearly _kissing_?"

Kenny winced as he noted the slight crack in Kyle's voice. The redhead was obviously upset. Of course, the blonde picked this up during their tutoring session when Kyle managed to say absolutely nothing and spent his time intently reading the same page of a book while Kenny worked on his make up work.

Kenny sighed, "What Stan saw was just really bad timing," He replied, scowling when Kyle replied with a snort, "And…about Butters…" He rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip to try and figure out a way to tell Kyle without breaking his promise to Butters, "Trust me, he's not my type and I wouldn't do that to you, Kyle."

Kyle's eyes narrowed, looking somewhat glossy and Kenny was hit with a truckload of guilt, "Why should I believe an explanation like that?" The redhead demanded sharply.

Kenny opened his mouth, his brow furrowing as he practically choked on the words trying to escape. Kyle was still looking at him expectantly as Kenny tried again, finding a different term and hoping the redhead got what exactly he was saying. He'd beat himself up over this later, when things were better between him and Kyle. "New York." Kyle's eyes widened ever so slightly and Kenny knew this was his chance. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and tugged out a torn old folder, presenting it to the redhead. "I did it instead of make up work today." He explained in a sheepish mutter.

Kyle eyed the folder before taking it from Kenny. He casually opened it up and peered at its contents, first raising one eyebrow, then the other. "College applications," He stated in surprise.

"Yeah," Kenny replied before giving a slight sigh, "I don't know what I want to be yet so I figured I'd just take some basic classes and play with some electives until I figure it out," He glanced at Kyle hopefully. "I'm having some trouble though. With writing the essays for the applications," He hinted.

Kyle eyed the application skeptically and looked at Kenny carefully. He bit his lip and finally his shoulders slumped in defeat. He held his hand out for the blonde, gaining a slightly scolding look, "You owe me." He stated grouchily.

Kenny took Kyle's hand, interlacing his fingers with the redhead's and giving a bright smile, "I know, Kyle." He said, fighting down the urge to dance and back flip. He wasn't even sure he could do back flips. He'd have to try that out later. "Hey, how about I treat you to hot chocolate?" He asked, giving a slight tug towards town.

Kyle looked reluctant for a second before giving a weak smile and allowing Kenny to drag him towards town. The blonde eventually let go of the other's hand and swung his arm around Kyle's shoulders when the streets became more populated. Kyle's body went rigid for a moment but Kenny didn't move, he simply stared straight ahead at their goal. Eventually the redhead relaxed and even leaned into Kenny slightly.

Mr. Tweak used to be the manager of South Park's Harbucks Coffee. Sadly, a few years later, the coffee chain was forced to close up shops due to economic issues. They did, however, buy Mr. Tweak his store back to make it up to the man. He did, after all, give them quite a hassle when they first tried to open in the small town and they weren't going to risk him giving them a hassle again. Nobody in town had an issue with it since Mr. Tweak took some of the coffee recipes with him, altering them only slightly so he wouldn't be hunted down by Harbucks.

The two teenage boys walked into the new and improved Tweak Brothers Coffee shop and up to the counter. Tweek Tweak shakily set down his own coffee, looking slightly annoyed since the shop was already full of teenagers and he was most likely too busy to take a sip of his own drink. "How c-can I help you?" He asked, his voice forced and rushed.

Kenny offered an apologetic grin to the other blonde and held up two gloved fingers, "We'll have two hot cocoas, extra whipped cream, please."

Tweek looked at them as if they were insane, "B-But…that doesn't have coffee in it!" He replied in shock.

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, "We….don't like coffee," Kyle replied slowly.

"Gah!" Kyle and Kenny desperately tried to contain their snickers as Tweek reluctantly made the coffee-less drinks, adding extra whipped cream, his hands not shaking a bit as he worked and his focus completely on his work. It was actually amazing to watch, seeing as the boy never held still otherwise and he even seemed to turn off his ADD for the moment. "That'll be five eighty-eight." He told them finally, his eyes flickering greedily to his waiting coffee.

Kenny tugged out a wrinkly ten dollar bill and handed it over to Tweek. The blonde snatched it and hurriedly fumbled to make change. He handed it back to Kenny, who in turn shoved the coins and two dollars into the tip jar, offering the other blonde a smile before taking the cups of cocoa and turned to a secluded table.

Kyle followed, glancing back to see Tweek greedily take his much wanted first sip of coffee. He took his seat across from Kenny and pulled his hot cocoa towards him, watching silently, part of him still suspicious and upset. After all, Kenny was still hiding something from him. Something about Butters.

"Okay, so, how do I go with writing these essays?" Kenny asked, smiling brightly.

Damn that smile. Damn that smile to Hell.

* * *

Kyle Broflovski stretched and rolled onto his stomach. He peered over Kenny's bare sleeping form, blinking blurrily and noted that it was way too early in the morning, or too late in the night, to get out of bed. Carefully, he slid his arm under Kenny's and wrapped around the blonde's lean torso and pressed his body against the other's, his cheek pressed against back.

"Kyle?" Kenny shifted slightly in an attempt to look at his lover but gave up when he realized how tightly the redhead was pressed against him. "Kyle?" He asked again, sounding confused.

"I honestly thought it was over," The redhead muttered, "I honestly thought we were over. And right after I…right after I said…" His grip on Kenny tightened and he pressed against the other's back.

Kenny felt as though he could kill himself when he felt Kyle's hot tears on his back. "Kyle," He started, feeling his throat tighten, "I…." He swallowed, trying desperately to force the words out, "I never want to hurt you." He finally said lamely.

Kyle sniffled slightly, finally pulling away and sitting up in the bed, wiping at his eyes. "I-I'm sorry I'm being such a pussy," He said with a sigh.

"No, you're not being a pussy." Kenny sat up, studying the other's face hesitantly. "Anyone would feel the same."

Kyle turned to look at him and Kenny instinctively reached out, cupping the redhead's face in his hand. The distance closed between the two, lips pressed against each other, tongues wrestled and the door on the other side of the room faintly creaked open.

"Hey, Kyle, I can't - FUCKING DAMMIT!"

The teenagers ripped away from each other and quickly looked at an exhausted and obviously distressed Ike. The black haired boy was now swearing up a storm, causing Kyle to snatch one of the sheets and wrap it around himself before running to the door. He yanked his younger brother in and clapped a hand over the offensive mouth.

"Shut up, Ike!" He hissed.

Ike glared at his brother but sighed, taking a few minutes to calm down. Finally he lifted his hands in a show of being calm. Reluctantly Kyle let go of Ike and stepped back towards Kenny.

"So…you guys are actually a thing, huh?" The black haired boy asked hesitantly.

Kyle's brow furrowed and he glanced at Kenny, "Uhm…yeah, we've been a…thing for a while now." He replied.

"Oh," Ike stated before shifting uncomfortably, keeping his eyes downcast, "W-Well, since he's here….do you mind if I ask Kenny something?" He asked hesitantly.

Kyle and Kenny glanced at each other in confusion once again before the blonde scooted towards the edge of the bed, making sure he stayed covered, "Go ahead, Ike." He allowed, looking rather nervous.

Ike cautiously looked up at him through his black bangs and Kenny was oddly reminded of a younger Stan Marsh, "There's this girl," He started, "I've known her since Kindergarten, she's two years older than me but we're in the same class and I _really_ like her…" He heaved a sigh, his cheeks pinking, "How can I get her to notice me?"

Kenny blinked, obviously thrown off by the question and…the whole story. So was Kyle, "Ike…why didn't come ask me about this?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, you're gay, aren't you? From what I've heard, Kenny has experience with girls." The younger boy replied shyly.

Kenny covered his mouth to quiet the loud laughter as Kyle blushed in embarrassment. He choked down his laughs and coughed slightly to stop them from bubbling up again, "So, what's her name, Ike?" He asked.

"Flora." The Canadian boy replied.

Kenny nodded slightly and made a 'hmm' sound, "Cute little girl, brownish hair in buns?" He asked. Ike nodded, "Get her flowers. But not a cut bouquet, she likes gardening, right?" Ike nodded again, "so you're going to want to get her potted flowers."

"Then what?" Ike asked, becoming more interested by the second.

"Then, compliment her."

Ike nodded, seeming sure of himself and looked at the blonde, "Thanks Kenny," He smiled slightly and backed to the door, "And…I won't tell anyone…just…warn me if you guys are going to do this here again, kay?"

The older boys nodded and the younger awkwardly waved before slipping out to go either back to bed or to bed for the first time that night. Kyle wasn't sure since his brother tended to get worked up over things and lose sleep.

Kyle sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend and leaned against him, "That was weird." He stated bluntly.

Kenny leaned back, "It would've been weirder if I wasn't bi." He replied calmly.

Kyle groaned.

* * *

_Damn, I had to beat this one out with a stick. And it've been up sooner if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't sign in. =/_


	14. Dads are good for advice

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_I currently have plenty of time to write because I'm pretty much as good as laid off from my job. Yippee._

* * *

If you looked up the words 'buxom' and 'blonde' in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Bebe Stephens. If you looked up the word 'easy' you'd see a picture of Bebe and Kenny McCormick in an intense and most likely epic battle. Of course, this would be an older edition of the dictionary. The newer edition shows the same picture only Bebe is clearly winning since her opponent clearly seems distracted.

Bebe walked boldly down the hallway of the school, hips swaying and her head held high. Most of the boys would note the swaying hips as well as her bouncing, rather large, breasts. The single boys of the high school were now free to ogle her, of course, because word had spread that she and her older boyfriend from Denver had broken up. She was free game.

Of course, that's what they thought until she marched herself right up to her arch nemesis, pinned him against the lockers he was standing by and crushed her lips against his.

Kenny McCormick flailed, tried to pull away and ended up putting his hands on her shoulders. He was about to shove his offender away when Bebe traced her tongue along his lips and pulled away herself. "Your place. Midnight." And with that, she turned on her heel, curls nearly whipping him in the face and marched off.

Kenny glanced at the several other students who were all staring at him before banging the back of his head against the locker. "Why, God? Why are you doing this to me?" He moaned, because obviously God hated him. He just didn't know why.

It had been almost three weeks. Three weeks of convincing Kyle that he and Butters were not a couple. Three weeks of avoiding Butters like the plague. And it _finally_ felt like things had blown over with his redheaded boyfriend. Graduation was right around the corner. Only a week away. He applied for college, he and Kyle had been looking at apartments on the internet, and he'd been storing every penny he could find. Life was becoming beautiful again.

Until just now.

Sadly, Kenny was set up by the fates for an amazing battle. Bebe Stephens was the type of girl who got what she wanted and if she was denied what she wanted, she took down all of her obstacles until she got it. She didn't quit. She was persistent. She was, Kenny sadly had to admit to himself, fucking hot in that sense.

But she wasn't Kyle.

Kenny had slept with Bebe before. In fact, he was the one who popped the girl's cherry and turned her on to the wonderful world of sex. She was aggressive and took control. Everything had to go at _her_ pace. She was a control freak.

Kyle, on the other hand, was cooperative. He indulged but made sure that Kenny felt pleasure as well. That and there was just….something there. Something that he shared with Kyle that the blonde had never experienced before and was positive he'd never experience with anyone else. Fuck, he didn't _want_ to experience it with anyone else.

Speaking of which, Kyle was heading towards him, smiling brightly as usual. "Hey Kenny," He greeted.

Kenny opened his mouth, ready to spill everything, to tell Kyle that he was _not_ going to rendezvous with Bebe at midnight. To ease the redhead's worries from whatever gossip he was sure to hear through the day. All he could say was "Hi."

"I was thinking, since next week is graduation and everything, we should celebrate." Kyle stated, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, "You know…make our last mark on the school…"

Kenny fidgeted ever so slightly, fighting off his blush and…something else. He just loved it when Kyle got mischievous. "You know, that sounds like a fabulous idea," Kenny replied in a slight drawl, "And here's another one. How's about we get on that now? We both passed our next class anyway."

Kyle's smile widened ever so slightly and he gave a sharp nod. Kenny, grinning, rolled off the locker and both boys walked to find a private space, unknowing of Eric Cartman peering at them from behind his locker door.

Kenny decided he'd tell Kyle about Bebe later.

* * *

"Hey, Dad?"

"What?"

Kenny shifted slightly on the couch cushion, peering at his father who was staring blankly at the failing television. "Say…you like someone…and you're with them and everything…You even…more than like them…but them someone else comes and expects you to be with them and you can't tell them that you're with this wonderful person and you think they should just go fuck themselves. What should you do?"

Stuart peered over at his son with a look of suspicion, "What do you know about your mother?" He asked.

"Nuthin'," The young blonde assured, "I swear, this has nothing to do with Mom."

"Well," Stuart gave a grunt as he shifted, taking a quick swig of his beer and turning to face his younger son, "That's a good question."

Kenny watched his father expectantly until, a minute or so later, he realized that his father was not going to say anything else, "…Well?" He asked in a pressing tone.

"'Well' what?"

Kenny stared at Stuart in amazement. "Well, aren't you going to give me any advice or at least _attempt_ to be 'Dad-like'?"

Stuart took another swig, "Nope."

Kenny heaved a loud aggravated noise while shooting to his feet and stomping off to his room. "Thanks for nothing!" He shouted to his father before slamming the door behind him, muttering obscenities under his breath and ignoring the loud shout about slamming doors.

He glanced around his room and blinked in shock when he realized he wasn't alone.

Bebe Stephens lay on his bed, posing seductively and wearing nothing but his large nightshirt. His eyes flickered to the clock, noting that it was a half hour to midnight. He glanced back at the blonde girl, who was wagging her finger at him in a 'come hither' action.

Shit.

Better stay cool.

"You're early," He stated calmly, taking a few slow steps towards her.

Bebe climbed off his bed, delicately taking a few steps towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I couldn't wait." She replied lightly.

His eyes quickly flickered to the window and he sighed in relief that she had closed the curtains. He'd really rather not have Stan happen to catch this and assume the wrong thing again.

Kenny's back immediately straightened when Bebe ground her hips against his. Her hands wound their way up into his unkempt hair and she leaned up to press her lips against his.

He ducked away.

Bebe blinked in shock. "Kenny," She started, a slight giggle in her voice, "What are you doing?"

"I….I just don't…."

She cut him off when she grabbed his hand and slowly sucked on his finger while staring at him through her lashes, "You just don't what?" She asked.

Goddamn hormones.

Kenny pulled away again, taking a few steps back. "I don't want to do this." He stated quickly, wincing at the shocked and rather angry look on Bebe's face. "I mean, I don't care if you tell your girlfriends that we fucked, but I…just don't think we should."

Her hip cocked out to the side, her arms crossed over her chest and she glared intensely, "And why is that?" She asked in a 'don't bullshit me' tone.

Kenny wracked his brain for an answer. For an excuse that would be believable and completely turn her off of him, "I…..I have gonorrhea." He replied, desperately trying to sound ashamed and forcing a heated blush on his face.

Bebe's eyebrows rose. "You have…gonorrhea…"

"Yeah, a couple weeks back I went down to Colfax and…well I didn't check for references." Kenny explained weakly. "And I mean, I would love to have at you, Bebe, but I don't think you want to suffer."

She hesitated for a moment, "Well…maybe when you're better. And you have a medical report saying so…"

Kenny forced a thankful smile, "Thanks Bebe. I'll give you a call."

"I'm sure you will," She replied coolly, flipping her hair, "Now, can you leave so I can get changed?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, totally." Kenny offered her a slight wave, backing to his door and quickly slipping out.

He fucking won that round. Take that God.


	15. Its not because of chicken skin

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park _

_Oh me gee, it's almost over! D8 As always, I appreciate reviews, and I know that the ending is going to make people sad and stuff (I cried myself while writing but I've been having a tough week and there was something in my eye…) but don't yell too much because I'm already working on a new Kenny/Kyle story! Yay?_

* * *

God had completely proved Kenny wrong and bitch slapped him with a loophole. The blonde had completely and utterly set himself up the night before and now he was paying the price.

"_I don't care if you tell your girlfriends that we fucked." _

Why did he say that? What was he thinking?!

Obviously nothing because now Kenny was standing in front of Kyle, whose eyes were practically exploding with tears and slamming his fist against the wall angrily. "Why, Kenny?! Why would you _do_ this to me?!" He shouted.

"I didn't do anyth-"

"You slept with Bebe!" Kyle interrupted loudly, "And I bet you fucked Butters too! God, how could I _believe_ you?!"

"Kyle, I didn-"

"You're a whore, Kenny! A fucking whore and I can't believe that I let myself…" Kyle choked on a sob.

Kenny reached out and grabbed Kyle by the collar, his hands trembling as he bit back his own emotions, "Kyle, you fucking dipshit…I'm not…"

"I can't believe I fell in love with you…"

"Kyle, will you lis-"

Kyle shoved him back sharply and backed towards the door with a pained look on his face, "God, once I go to college, I hope I never see you again, Kenny!"

Kenny straightened up, his emotions going on the defensive. He was not going to let himself hurt when he didn't do anything wrong. Kyle was just a fucking moron. "Yeah? Well FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed before slamming the door behind him.

There were very few occurrences where Kenny McCormick broke down in tears. Those times generally involved food and Eric Cartman. But right now, as he fell down to his knees in complete and utter shock of what had just happened between he and Kyle, he could feel hot tears stream down his cheeks. He choked out sobs and covered his mouth, surprised that he was even capable of such a thing. His other hand clutched at his chest, as if he could tear out the searing pain.

Faintly he heard the bell ring but he could care less. He curled up into a ball, falling to his side on the floor.

Kenny didn't know how long it was until he was hefted up to his feet and practically dragged out of the school building and into a car. His tears had dried out, leaving his eyes red and puffy and he glanced over at the driver of the now moving vehicle.

"Cartman?" He asked; his voice cracking and raspy.

The larger boy kept his focus on the road as he drove, "You're staying at my place tonight," He stated coolly. "Stan'll be by later, he said Kahl has sand up his vagina or somethin' so it's just gonna be us three."

"Are…wait…"

Cartman slowed at a red light and looked at the blonde in the seat next to him, "Kenneh, I don't know what happened. I don't really care what happened. I just know one thing. Nobody fucking makes my friends cry except for me. Now we're gonna go to my place, get drunk off our asses and skip school tomorrow."

"Are you sure we should skip?" Kenny asked halfheartedly as the car started rolling again.

"We already know we're going to graduate." Cartman snorted, "So who gives a fuck?"

"Getting drunk does sound good…"

"That's right," Cartman cooed, "Do what's in your po' ass redneck blood."

Kenny decided he wasn't in the mood to make a comeback.

* * *

Kenny nibbled on a slice of pizza and watched Stan and Cartman face off in some new fighting game. Along with his paper plate he held both of their cell phones on his lap, basically holding down 'Text Duty' just incase either were contacted.

Cartman's phone buzzed and Kenny dully opened it up and stared at the text for a moment, "Hey, Fatass," He called between bites, "Clyde wants to know if you were the one who scratched his car."

Cartman snorted, not turning from the screen, "Why the hell would that black asshole think I scratched his car?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow before texting the question to Clyde, grinning when he got the reply, "Because nobody else has a green car."

It was Stan's turn to snort, "Cartman, you dumbass, you know Clyde's car is white."

"Shut up, Stan, you fucking fag!"

"Fuck you, fatass!"

Kenny chuckled at their bickering, taking another bite of his pizza and raising his eyebrow as Stan's phone buzzed curiously. He quickly read the text before freezing and rereading it again. Several times.

Shit.

_From: Kyle_

_Stan, i need 2 tlk 2 u _

Kenny's grip tightened slightly on the phone and he glanced up at the other two boys who were entranced in their games. "Uhm…Stan?"

"Yeah, Kenny."

Kenny gripped the fabric on his knees tightly, staring intently at the screen, "Uhm…Kyle needs to talk to you." He managed, hoping his voice didn't waver.

"Really? Can you call him for me?" Stan asked absently as he tried to strike his finishing blow.

Cartman reached out and shoved Stan, successfully killing his character as well, "Oi, Kenneh's not your fucking receptionist, asshole." He snapped before snatching Stan's controller and holding it out for the blonde. "Besides, it's his turn anyway."

"Geez, okay," Stan replied, giving Cartman a surprised look before taking his phone from Kenny, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing, now get out of here, I don't want to hear your faggy, emo conversation." Cartman snapped as Kenny silently moved to sit next to him on the floor.

Stan shot him a perturbed look but complied by walking into the kitchen. Kenny glanced at Cartman as the brunette was choosing his character for this battle. "Thanks Cartman," He stated quietly.

Eric didn't look at him but an annoyed expression crossed his face, "Are you going to choose your character or what?"

Kenny smiled ever-so-slightly and chose his character. The boys played in silence, each winning a round before Stan walked back in with a sigh, "Hey, guys, uhm, I gotta get going. Kyle's…he doesn't seem like he should be alone."

Kenny stayed silent, focusing completely on his character as Cartman waved Stan off with the choice words of 'Pussy', 'Fag', and 'Asshole'. The larger boy also snatched Stan's car keys since the black haired boy did have a drink.

The door clicked quietly behind Stan and Cartman paused the game, shoving a can of beer in Kenny's face. "I know you're a fag but that doesn't mean you have to be a Goddamn pussy." He irritably snapped.

Kenny blinked in confusion, realizing that fresh tears had somehow managed to sneak from his eyes. He roughly wiped his face with his sleeve, coughed slightly in a lame attempt to brush his weakness off and grabbed the beer. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Fatass?"

"'Ay! Fuck you."

* * *

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Stan asked in concern.

It was obvious, due to how Kenny had been acting and how Kyle is acting, that something had happened between his two friends. He obviously didn't know what, but Kyle certainly seemed to be on the more hurt side.

"Kenny is such a fucking…." Kyle growled in frustration as he tore another photograph from the album he'd kept in his closet.

"I think I was in that one," Stan stated weakly as the redhead lit the photo pieces on fire. Which made the black haired boy blink, "When'd you get a lighter?"

Kyle blinked and looked at the offending lighter in his hands before issuing another angry growl and opening his window, throwing the contraption out forcefully. He looked at Stan, a helpless look on his face. "I helped him graduate, I kept the fact that he smokes a secret-"

"Kenny smokes?"

"And do you know what he does? He fucking double crosses me!" Kyle shouted ripping out another photo and tearing it up.

Stan winced, "Dude, Kyle, what did he _do_?"

Kyle didn't answer him. He just gave his best friend a defeated look and sat lamely on his bed. "I got a letter of acceptance from a University in New York." He stated quietly.

"Kyle, that's great!" Stan moved over to sit on the bed next to the redhead since he now deemed it safe. He slung an arm around Kyle's shoulders and the other boy let his head thump against Stan.

"I'm leaving a week after graduation." He stated monotonously. "My mom's throwing a party. Promise me that you won't tell Kenny." Stan's brow furrowed in concern and Kyle straightened to look at him, "Stan. Promise me."

"Okay! Okay! I promise!" Stan said before sighing, "I'd really wish you guys told me what was going on."

"Nothing." Kyle replied emotionlessly, "It was nothing."


	16. There's a time and place for everything

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park _

* * *

Graduation was…amazing for Kenny. He'dve been happier if he were still with Kyle but the overwhelming pride he felt from his family, friends and himself. Stuart and Carol had given him an old secondhand truck for his present and even invested in getting several disposable cameras, which they greedily used. They were fairly disappointed that they couldn't get a picture with Kenny and Kyle together but he'd hastily explained, and convinced them, that Kyle was simply too busy with his own family.

Unknowingly to Kenny, his parents had seen every time he'd glance at the redhead with a hopeful and longing expression on his face. They noticed how, over the past week, he'd been moping about and not as social as he usually was. Generally the young McCormick would always be out but he stayed in for a vast majority of the time.

During this moping period, though, he'd convinced himself that he simply couldn't give up. Kyle said, after all, that he loved Kenny and Kenny knew damn well that he was in love with the redhead. Despite the fact of course that he couldn't get that out verbally.

Yet.

Kenny fidgeted in front of the Broflovski door, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. It was the day after graduation, the fight from earlier that week had finally gotten to the point where his mind told him he was a fucking idiot who needed to go and do something about the issue. He brought up his fist and rapped his knuckles against the door. After waiting a few moments, the door slowly opened, revealing Sheila Broflovski.

"Kenny! So good to see you!" She greeted, stepping aside for the boy to enter.

"Hey Mrs. Broflovski, is Kyle home?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, dear, he's not. He actually-"

"I'm in love with your son." As soon as he said it, Kenny's back straightened and his eyes widened fearfully. Oh God, he was going to get bitch slapped. Sheila looked absolutely shocked and Kenny's mind was screaming at him. THIS is why he didn't talk much. Because he'd blurt something like the idiot he was.

"That's…well…I'm sorry, Kenny, but Kyle left for New York this morning. For some reason he insisted on leaving a week early." Kenny could feel his heart drop. "Also, Kyle is straight, but I'll keep this between you and me." She reached out and patted the boy's shoulder.

Kenny stared at the floor, looking highly embarrassed. Of course Sheila wouldn't know about the relationship, she'd freak. Kyle told him time and time again that his parents would disapprove of his sexual orientation. Goddammit.

And New York? Really?! Why did fucking Kyle have to be such a fucking douche and leave for fucking New York a fucking week early?! God-fucking-dammit!

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Broflovski." He muttered, moving for the door.

Sheila kept a grip on his shoulder though, "I do have something for you though, Kenny." She said, leading the boy towards the couch.

He sat down on the couch as she went to the closet, pulling out a box. Walking over to the couch, she sat down next to Kenny and opened the box. The blonde eyed it cautiously; unsure of what was going on.

"Remember during the holidays when we invited you over to spend Hanukkah with us?" He nodded slowly, watching Sheila shuffle through photos before holding one out. "Here's a copy of that picture we took when you boys were playing, I figured you'd like a copy of it."

Kenny took the picture, staring it for a long period of time before looking at Sheila. "T-Thanks, Mrs. Broflovski." He managed, internally hitting himself when his voice cracked slightly.

"Oh, anytime Kenny," She replied kindly while she rubbed him back in that comforting way only a mother could do, "And don't be afraid to visit us. Especially during the holidays, Kyle promised me that he'd visit from New York."

"Yeah," Kenny replied with a slight nod, "I'll visit."

* * *

"I really appreciate you driving me to the doctor's, Kenny."

It'd been about a month since his meeting with Sheila and though he was still rather pained about the breakup, he visited Kyle's mother three days a week and talked to her. It was actually rather refreshing, like talking to a therapist without having to pay a fortune. For being a crazy bitch, Sheila Broflovski was actually a pretty cool woman.

Kenny flashed his mother a smile as he parked his truck in front of the click and cut off the engine. "Hey, no problem. It's not like I've got anything better to do. Thanks for understanding the whole 'year off' thing…"

Carol McCormick reached over and patted her son's leg lovingly, "Just as long as you don't end up like your father," She replied lightly.

He snorted and opened his door, hopping out of the truck and meeting his mother halfway. Following Carol into the building, he looked around curiously. "So, what exactly is this appointment for?" He asked casually.

"It's a gynecology appointment," Carol replied as she signed in at the counter, smiling at the doctor who was waiting for her file.

Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, "It's a whatnow?" He asked.

"Gynecology," The man replied, "The branch of medicine that deals with women's health, especially with the health of women's reproductive organs. What I'm going to do is have your mother take off her pants and underpants and have a little looky-loo up her who-who and make sure everything is working in tip-top shape."

Kenny blinked at the doctor, an expression of shock and awe on his face, "Wait…so you're telling me that…you get _paid_ to finger women?"

"Kenny!"

"It's quite alright, Mrs. McCormick."

"No," Kenny put his hands up as if to stop the conversation before looking at his mother, "I found my calling, Mom."

Carol looked at her son incredulously. "_What_?"

Kenny grinned, grabbing her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "I'm going to be a gynecologist." He said, feeling slightly giddy, "You have to admit, the job was practically created for me!"

She glanced at the doctor helplessly and sighed, "That may be true…" She allowed, knowing full well of her son's antics throughout his childhood. It was either this or he was going to be a porn star. At least a gynecologist was a respectable job. "But a doctor? No McCormick has ever made it through college."

"Then I'll be the first."

Carol sighed again, "Kenny, we'll talk about this after my appointment," She replied before pulling away from the blonde and following the doctor into an examination room.

* * *

"You're really serious about this, aren't you, boy?"

Kenny nodded, looking up from the paperwork he'd printed out from Stan's computer before the raven haired boy went to start college in Chicago. "Yup. And thanks to the fact that we're poor as shit-"

"Watch yer language, young man."

"I'm qualified for all kinds of financial aid. I might even get a scholarship."

Stuart sighed, taking off his hat to scratch his head before tugging the hat back on again. "Well, if you say so. But don't expect us to help you financially."

"I know." Kenny replied as he leaned against the kitchen table and gnawed at the end of his cheap pen.

Time seemed to fly by as Kenny worked on the stacks of paperwork he needed to apply for school and financial aid. Now that he found his calling though, he wasn't going to procrastinate. He recalled his mother kissing him on the top of his head as she and his father decided that they needed to go out on the town. His little sister was at a sleep over and he pretty much had the house to himself and his thoughts.

So of course he was going to jump when there was a loud persistent knock at his front door and it was a quarter to midnight. He stood up, grabbing a rusty old pan from the counter and he moved into the living room and cautiously approached the door. He tugged the door open just as the knocking started again and yelled a battle shout, holding up the pan so he could swing.

"Ah! Kenny! Don't hurt me!"

Kenny lowered the pan, looking at the other boy in complete confusion, "Butters?" He asked.

Butter looked up at him with large cautious eyes before flinging his arms around the blonde, "I'm sorry for barging in so late like this but my parents kicked me out and I didn't know where else to go!" He bawled.

"Hold on, Butters," Kenny started, pulling the other boy in and closing the door. Kenny locked it and dragged Butters to his room, planting to blonde on his bed before squatting down to stare at him, all while Butters was crying, "Why did your parents kick you out?" He asked gently.

"Th-They…cause I might be…"

Kenny gave him an annoyed look, "You still don't know if you're gay, huh?" He asked. Butter's shook his head, "Butters. Trust me. You're gay."

"But how can I know, Kenny?! I've been tryin' to leave you alone 'cause I figured out why you started avoidin' me and I figured Kyle wouldn't appreciate if I tried to move in on his turf so I've been living clueless an-" He blinked when Kenny clapped a hand over his mouth, the less naïve blonde's face looking a bit pale.

"You knew about me and Kyle?" He asked. Butters nodded his head slowly. "We broke up."

"I…I sorta figured that too…before graduation, huh?"

Kenny looked up at Butters. "You want me to help you figure it out?" Butters nodded slowly, studying Kenny's face further, "Okay, but first some ground rules."

"Ground rules sound good." Butters agreed meekly.

"First of all. No emotional attachment. I don't do relationships anymore." Kenny started in a serious, business like tone.

"No relationship; got it."

"And secondly, after you realize that you're gay, you're going to find that Bradley guy and tell him." Butters looked confused now and Kenny sighed. "He's gay for you." Butters' mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded shyly, his face blushing ever so slightly and Kenny stood up, "Got a condom? Or lube?"

"Gee, I didn't really think about it…"

Kenny reached over to his drawer and glanced at Butters with a reassuring smile, "Just don't forget it next time you think you're going to have sex. Just because we're both boys doesn't mean we can't give each other diseases."

Butters nodded, clearly absorbing this information and watched as the other blonde leaned toward him and gently grasped his chin, "Thanks Kenny."

"Just don't forget. No attachment. No relationship." Kenny replied in a hushed voice before he brushed his lips against Butters'.

**The End**

* * *

_That's it! I'm done! I quit! I'm tired of this story and I want to move on to different plots, Goddammit! If you haven't read 'Reunion' and you hate me for the ending, go read that or…go not read anymore of my stories. _

_Other than that…THANK YOU DEAR READERS. Seriously, my life has been the shits lately but whenever I got a review or a watch or a favorite, I was encouraged. And I appreciate that. You honestly don't know how much that means to me and I'm going to stop now because I'm sounding completely like a sap._

_Thanks again! I love you!_


End file.
